Magical Connections
by HOGWARTS-TARDIS-GAMES-FANDOM
Summary: Dudley Dursley has settled down with a wife and his two daughters. What happens when his youngest daughter gets a hogwarts letter. A/N Changed the title due to the fact that there's another story like this with the Magical Relations title
1. Hogwarts Letter

Tess Dursley was different, really different. She was small and thin with blonde hair like her mother with a heart shaped face and hazel nut eyes.

She was the youngest of her family and had one older sister named Milly who was the complete opposite of her. While Milly had Brown hair, Tess had blonde. Milly had blue eyes and Tess had Brown. Milly chose looks and Tess chose books. Milly was sarcastic and loved picking fights, while Tess was stubburn and smart.

Dudley Dursley loved his daughters with all his heart but he always had a soft spot for his youngest. Both his children were never spoiled, he made sure he married a strong and stubburn woman who was not too strict but was not a push over either.

His wife Sarah knew all about magic. After Harrys wife, ginny had used her wand by mistake during a family dinner with them. Of course Sarah had almost fainted and Dudley had to explain everything to her.

Dudley was really surprised however when Sarah didn't seem to mind about the magic, in fact she seemed intrigued and wanted to know more.

The first time anything unusual happened was when Tess was seven, she was reading the Book 'Matilda' about a smart girl who loves books and discovers that she can move things with her mind. So she decided to try it out with the books on the book case. Staring at them long and hard and unsurprisingly it worked. All the books on the book case, floated off there shelf's and floated in mid air.

Dudley and Sarah saw everything, they knew what that meant. A witch in the family. Dudley was sure Uncle Vernon would have a few things to say about that.

Dudley knew what she was and was proud but also a bit wary. His daughter the witch, his youngest.

He never mentioned anything to Harry, after all they barely saw each-other and when they did, it was every two years.

On Tess's eleventh birthday, a letter arrived. Just like he knew it would. The hogwarts red wax seal crest symbol on the envelope.

_Tess Dursley_

_The first room at the top of the stairs._

_Number 15 Private drive_

"Tess" He called as he showed his wife the envelope. Tess walked down the stairs, clutching a book under her arm. "I believe this is for you" Dudley watched as his little girls face lit up.

She examined the letter before breaking the red wax seal and delicately pulling the letter out:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Horace Slughorn_  
_ (Slug club, Order of the Pheonix, head of Slytherin house)_

_Dear Miss Dursley_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Your sincerely_

_Neville Longbottom_  
_Deputy Headmaster_

Tess looked up suddenly. Her face unreadable as she thought about how this could just be all a cruel joke. "This can't be true"

"Tess, you know Harry?" Dudley asked his daughter who nodded and waited for him to tell her more.

"He's a wizard, so is his wife and children. He got a letter just like this when he was eleven"

Tess bit her bottom lip and almost squealed with excitement. "I'm a witch"

Dudley and Sarah nodded.

"Are you guys magical?"

"No, no, no" Dudley shook his head. "You're the special one"

Tess took out the second page and ran up to her room excitedly to read what she had to bring to hogwarts with her.

"I think you should phone Harry" Sarah told him as she placed a loving, featherly kiss on his cheek before walking into the kitchen.

Dudley walked up to the house phone and took five minutes to find the potters number. dialing the number and waiting for an answer.

He was met by a soft woman voice on the other line. "Hello"

"Ginny? It's me, Dudley"

"Oh Dudley, how are you? How is Sarah?" Ginny got on really well with Sarah. After Sarah found out about magic, every question she asked Ginny was about magic and Ginny was reminded of how her father always asks muggle questions to harry and Hermione during christmas dinner.

"She's good, yeah. Is Harry there?"

"Oh, yes. I'll just pass you onto him"

Dudley heard rustling before a mans voice was heard on the other line. "Dudley? I was going to call you, hows Tess's birthday coming along"

"Hi, Harry. It's good actually, she got a surprise this morning"

"What sort of surprise" he could hear Harry confusion over the phone.

"She got a hogwarts letter" Dudley told him. He waited for a few seconds for Harry to respond. Harry had gone awfully quiet before he finally let out a: "Oh my god, i can just imagine Uncle Vernons face"

"Mum will keep him in check. She's been very accepting of magic ever sence we had to go into hiding"

"Dudley. I'm going to the weasleys on Sunday for lunch. Mrs Weasley always makes her family visit her on Sundays, just to see her grandchildren. Why don't i take you and Tess?. There's a few children that will be starting hogwarts with Tess. Lily will be in Tess's year also"

Dudley smiled to himself. It didn't seem that bad of an idea. "How will i get there"

"I'll come and get you and i will connect you up to the floo network"

"That sounds great. Yes we will do that" He was more doing this for Tess than himself, he wanted her to have plenty of friends.

"I'll see you on Sunday Big D"

"Bye Harry" Dudley hung up the phone and turned towards the kitchen. "Sarah, don't make plans for Sunday. We are having lunch with Harry and his family"

_Authors Note: This is the first chapter of my new story, im actually quite excited about this one. I can imagine Dudley bringing up a child with magical ability.I know Dudley seems a bit OCC but i can imagine Dudley being less scared of magic when he grows up and settles down._  
_Please no flames, this is my first proper story of Harry Potter even though i have loved, read and watched harry potter for years._


	2. Petunia and Vernon Dursley

Petunia and Vernon lived in a little house in Little Whiging at four Private drive. They had lived there since they had been married and only briefly moved out when they went into hiding. Since then Petunia had mellowed to the thought of Magic. Though the word Magic and any Magical term had been banished from that house since they had came back.

Vernon refused to acknowledge he had a magical nephew. He refused to speak about Magic and witchs. He shut Harry out of his mind for years until he found out that Dudley was still in contact with him. Vernon had of course been angry and it had taken Petunia a while to calm him down and when he did, no one mentioned Harry Potters name again to him.

Petunia however seemed really interested to learn that Harry had a wife and kids. Though she wouldn't admit it, she was glad he was putting the whole Voldemort buisness behind him.

"Vernon, move" scowled Petunia as she dusted all around the sofa that Vernon just so happened to be sitting on. "Dudley, Sarah and the kids are coming over" Petunia snapped "Aparently Dudley has something to tell us"

Vernon tutted. "We saw him a few days ago, on Tess's birthday. Why couldn't he of told us then?" he grunted

Petunia sighed. "Vernon, he's our little boy and i would give anything to see him everyday"

"Then why don't you? He only lives down the road"

Petunia bit the inside of her mouth as not to snap at him. Just then the doorbell rang and Petunia ran for the door, swinging it open and engulfing her grandchildren in her arms.

"Oh, come through, come through" Petunia excitedly guided her family into the living room. They all took a seat.

"Hello my boy. What do we owe the pleasure" Asked Vernon as he watched how his son seemed to slump onto the chair. He seemed to hesitate.

"Well come on boy, spit it out"

"Vernon" Petunia scolded.

"You wont be seeing much of Tess for awhile" Dudley decided to start out slow as Sarah rested her hand atop of his. Tess looked towards her grand parents, the smile never leaving her face.

"And why is that dear. You're not sending her away to boarding school are you?" asked Petunia positively horrified by the thought.

"Of sorts" Dudley winced.

"Oh for gods sake. Tess is a witch" Milly finally came out with it, earning another wince from dudley, an excited chirp from Tess and two horrified looks from Vernon and Petunia.

"I'm going to hogwarts, Gran" Tess said proudly.

"SHE will NOT be going" snapped Vernon angrily. He stood up from where he was sitting, an angry glint in his eye.

"Dad, she's my daughter and me and Sarah decide what's best for her" Dudley stood up also and Sarah had a worried feeling in her stomach that the two men were going to fight off against eachother.

"Well i think that's just lovely dear" Petunia declaired. Vernon snapped his head towards his wife in disgust.

"What" he spat. "She will be a freak, just like your nephew. Do you really want that?"

"Vernon" Petunia sighed. "Harry was never a freak, he defeated the dark wizard who killed my sister. Maybe hogwarts will be good for young Tess"

Dudley looked at his mother, sending her a telepathic thank you. Vernon however didn't care how much she sugar coated it. He still thought Witchs and Wizards were freaks. Vernon grabbed the car keys and wobbled towards the door. He slammed the door behind him, causing petunia to wince at the sound of the door almost coming off its hinges.

"I'm sorry" petunia sighed turning towards her son who shrugged it off.

"I expected him to act like that"

"He will come round" Petunia told them though she knew for a fact that Vernon coming around to the idea of his granddaughter being a witch was not going to happen.

Sarah began playing with Tess's hair as Milly sat there looking bored.

"I'm meeting Harry on sunday, he is going to introduce me to his family and some children that will be in tess's year" Dudley said as he sat on the sofa.

"That's lovely" Petunia stood up. "Anyone want some Tea" she asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"I will, thank you Mrs Dursley" Sarah said kindly.

Petunia stood in the kitchen making tea, her thoughts drifting to her husband. The look on his face when he found out about Tess scared her, was this the last straw for him. She silently blamed herself and she knew Vernon did do. She was the one with the magical relative, it was probably her fault that they now had a magical granddaughter. Vernon blamed her, she knew he did. She just hoped that he would see sence and come round to the idea for her sake as much as everyone elses.

_Authors Note: I know this is rather short but this was always going to be a short one for petunia and Vernon on there reactions towards there granddaughter being Magical._  
_Review_


	3. Hugo Weasley

Sunday came quicker for them than they thought. Tess was up at the crack of dawn, waking up her parents. She couldn't wait to meet more magical people like herself.

Once everyone was ready, they sat in the living room waiting for harry. Sarah was sipping Tea, Dudley was reading the newspaper, Tess was sat cross legged, reading her book and Milly was watching her with displeasure and anger. How could she be the witch, why couldn't she have magic in her. Milly wanted to scream in disgust at her sister.

Milly felt overlooked compared to her sister who everyone said was beautiful and kind hearted. "You're such a freak Tess" whisperd Milly angrily so there parents didn't hear her speaking ill of her sister. She knew Tess would never tell on her anyway.

"Excuse me" Tess looked on the verge of tears but refused to let her sister see her cry.

"Magic, it's not normal"

Tess was about to snap back when she heard a knock on the door. Jumping up as her father walked past her and opened the door, inviting the visitor into there home.

"Harry" Sarah stood up to greet there guest. "How are the kids"

"They're fine, Lily is really excited to see Tess." Harry told them. Tess slipped her book into her book bag as Harry heald a pot of floo powder.

"The minister of Magic has connected your fireplace to the floo network" Harry said as he looked at the family. "You just have to toss the floo powder in the fireplace, walk into a green flame and say your desired location really clearly" Harry was reminded of himself before his second year. Ending up in knockturn ally.

"Can i go first" Tess asked. Her sudden fight with her sister forgotten.

"I think someone else should go first to show you how it's done" Harry told her kindly. Tess nodded as her mother stepped forward and took a handful of the floo powder.

"Say, the burrow" Harry said as Milly snorted. What sort of name of a home was that.

Sarah nodded and quickly tossed the floo powder into the fireplace, walking into the green flame and shouting out "The Burrow" One minute she was there, the next she was zooming past alot of other fireplaces until she landed in a fireplace in a large living room.

As she patted herself down, she was soon joined by Tess, then Milly, Then Dudley and finally Harry.

Harry spotted Molly bursting into the living room, having heard a noise. "Oh Harry it's just you" Molly sighed as she took in her new guests. "Ginny said you were coming over, which one is the new witch" Molly asked looking at the two sisters.

Tess slowly stepped forward, nervously. Molly smiled as she pulled the startled girl into a hug. "Oh, you're going to have a great time at hogwarts dear. Now come on, everyone else is outside. Three of my grandchildren are starting hogwarts this year, i believe you already know Lily"

Tess nodded excitedly as she followed the elderly woman outside. Dudley, Sarah, Milly and Harry followed her. Harry walked over to his wife who was sat out in the sun on the grass, talking to Hermione and Angelina.

"Everyone our guests have arrived" announced Molly as she looked around clearly looking for someone. "Hugo dear and Louis come and introduce yourself." Molly said as she stayed close beside the young muggleborn. Tess noticed the adults and everyone else watching her and was suddenly met by Blue eyes and blonde hair.

"I'm Louis Weasley"

Tess looked at him and smiled politely shaking his hand and then was met by another one with piercing Blue eyes but with Red hair instead of blonde. "Hugo"

Tess looked at his facial features and seemed to smile the biggest at being introduced to him which Molly noticed. Hugo was tall, with blue eyes and red hair. Freckles dotted over his nose and across his cheeks. Hugo had his hand out with a raised eyebrow. The girl had yet to shake his hand.

Tess blushed a deep crimson when she realised she had been staring at him for far too long with a smile on her face. She could hear a few giggles coming from behind her. "Oh sorry. I'm Tess" Tess shoke his hand. Hugo nodded and everything was silent for a few minutes till Hugo finally said. "You can let go of my hand now"

"So sorry" Tess let go of his hand like it had caught fire. Lily ran over to her and took Tess' arm. "Come on, i'll show you around and introduce you to everyone else" Lily yanked Tess along the grass towards everyone else.

"Is it just me or did Tess seem to hold onto that boys hand for far too long" Sarah looked at Dudley who shrugged pretending he hadn't noticed.

"I think everyone noticed that" Spoke Ginny from beside them. "You guys are doomed, if that's anything to go by, they will be married once they graduate"

"Oh give over, they're only kids" snorted Dudley.

"That's what mum said about Ron and Hermione. Now they're married" grinned Ginny. "I'm just saying be warned for alot of heartache, moody teenager and him being your son in law"

"Why would there be heartache" questioned Sarah.

"You need to meet Ron and understand that he's a prat when it comes to love and Hugo will probably be just as oblivious" Ginny turned on her heels and headed over to Harry.

Was the red headed girl right. Was there daughter going to marry that boy. Dudley was so confused, he had just come to terms about his little girl going away and living in a school, now the thought of one day his little girl would be married had struck him painfully. He of course knew that she would one day settle down but he wasn't ready for her to have her first love, first crush and start kissing all over the place. The thought made him grimace._ No_ he thought _just stay my little girl for a bit longer._

_Authors Note: Everyone imagines Hugo to be gay but for some reason i always imagine him falling for a muggleborn witch, a smart one at that. This chapter was mainly about Tess finding a friend in Hugo before they head off to hogwarts and hopefully if this story is successful, i will be writing a sequel about Tess' sixth year at hogwarts, mainly a Hugo/Tess fic with some Dudley/Tess Father and daughter relations._


	4. The Weasley-Potter lunch

All the weasleys sat at the table in the burrow, eating lunch. Tess was watching in fascination as sandwhiches on a plate, levitated onto the table. Tess sat beside Hugo who like his father Ron was stuffing his face earning a disapproving look from Hermione.

Tess found out rather quickly that she liked Hermione and wouldn't mind talking to the older witch about things. Tess felt like Hermione was an older version of herself, personality wise. When they had been out in the garden, they had actually got to talking about books and hogwarts houses. Tess had decidded that she would like to be a Ravenclaw or Gryffondor. They sounded like the best houses.

Tess had also spoken to Ron and found out that she found him very funny. His humour was what people would see as mean and some people would get hurt by his humur but Tess didn't get offended, instead she laughed heartidly and Ron found himself enjoying the young girls company. She wasn't what he expected. He expected a snooty, chubby and spoilt dursley but she was far from that.

Hugo. Tess didn't know where to start with him. She found herself liking him more than the rest of the children. They had been talking after Lily had introduced her to everyone and she found out a few things about him. He was more like his dad in more ways than one, he had brains but she couldn't see him in Ravenclaw, he could be mean but was also rather shy, he seemed like a really Loyal friend. Hufflepuff or gryffondor is the two houses, she expected him to be in. Yes, she wanted to be friends with him more than anyone else.

Tess crinkled her nose as she watched Hugo and Ron stuff there faces at the same time. it appeared to everyone who was eating in silence that Tess had the exact same look of disgust on her face that Hermione had in that moment.

"James" spoke a dark skinned boy who had said his name was 'Fred' "We need to make a bet and have everyone place there bets"

James looked interested as he sat up in his chair. "Oh yes Fred, what will this bet be about"

"How long is takes Hugo and Tess to get together" The minute the words slipped out of Freds mouth, Hugo began to choke on his food and Tess blushed furiously as she thumped on Hugos back. The food in Hugos mouth finally came up in his mouth and he quickly swallowed it before turning to his cousins.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Hugo said. "We are just friends...sort of"

"I bet that's what Uncle Ron said about Aunt Hermione" Fred retorted with a satisfied smirk. Ron and Hermione glanced at eachother as the kids squabbled.

"Okay, i think it's a bit early to be talking about such nonesence. George tell your son to stop planning a wedding that might never happen" tutted molly(senior) at the head of the table.

George turned towards his son a mischevious glint in his eye. "Fred if you want to bet on there love lifes, do it without them knowing" he winked.

"George" Angelina scolded as the table suddenly turned quiet as everyone ate in silence until Sarah broke the unwanted silence.

"How do we buy Tess' things for hogwarts?" Sarah asked delighted to change the subject to school.

"Diagon ally" commented Harry. "I'll take you there. Me, Ginny, Ron and Hermione and the kids are going to diagon ally in August"

Tess looked up excited. It was near the end of July, so august was fastly approaching. Milly rolled her eyes as she played with her lunch.

"Oh, will i get a wand?" asked Tess as she fidgeted in her chair. Harry laughed at her. "Of course"

Sarah then asked the question that had been bothering her. "Will she be safe?"

Safe wasn't a word Harry would associate Hogwarts with when he was there but now that Voldemort was gone and people were safe. It was indeed safe. "Of course, nothing dangerous has happened in years"

Sarah let out a breath of hair as Milly watched Tess strike up a conversation with Hugo. Her jealousy going into over drive. Her younger sister, the odd ball was a witch and fastly making friends. Milly scowled. Tess had never had friends, she had made sure of that.

"Tess for heavan sake, he doesn't want to be friends with you" Milly tutted, folding her arms feeling satisfied by the look of distress on Tess' face. Everyone had grown silent at her words and just as Sarah and Dudley were about to scold Milly, someone spoke.

"She's just jealous because you're special and she's ordinary" Hugo told her, his usual shyness disappearing. Tess looked surprised but pleased as Hugo stuck up for her. Millys mouth gaped open.

"That's mean Hugo" Tess finaly spoke but with a smile on her face.

Hugo shrugged and grinned as he watched Milly shifting in her seat angrily. "Daddy" Milly whined as she glaired at Hugo, hoping he would get into trouble.

Hugo rolled his eyes. "Oh please i grew up with an older sister whos favourite word was 'Daddy' and even then that word never scared me"

Tess bit the inside of her cheek to stop from howling with laughter, she noticed that pretty much everyone at the table was doing the same apart from Rose who looked slightly offended and Ron looked slightly bemused.

Milly scowled her anger flairing. Sarah sighed and stood up. "Come on missy, i'm taking you to Grandmas" Sarah said as she dragged her fourteen year old daughter from the table and into the firplace, ignoring Millys protests.

Once Milly had left with Sarah, the children burst out laughing.

"Hugo, up top" Fred lifted his hand up as him and Hugo high fived. James jumped up from his seat and ran over to where hugo was sitting, putting the young boy in a headlock and rubbing his knuckles on the poor boys scalp as a way of affection.

Hugo was throwing his arms about trying to tear the boy away from his head. "Oh my god, this is embarrassing" Hugo pushed and shoved at James desperately.

"You're definatly a gryffondor" James praised as he finally let go of the boy who callapsed back on his seat, scratching at his head.

"What the hell is your knuckles made of, wood?"

"I can say the same thing about your head, my knuckles now have spliters in them" Teased James as he took his seat.

"Well, i can see this is a very affectionate family" Dudley finally spoke admiring how everyone seemed so close.

Victorie who was sat beside her mother smiled. "Oh yes, we are all really close. Everyone is welcome in this family. We are not like the malfoys"

Albus and Rose scowled at the name. When they had started hogwarts, they had struck up a feud with the malfoy spawn, to Rons relief.

Dudley didn't bother asking who the Malfoys were, he could tell they were not a nice family.

"You want to go and play outside" Hugo asked turning to Tess who nodded, jumping up from her seat. "You guys coming to" Hugo looked at Louis and Lily who stood up as well.

"We are going outside" Hugo said to the rest of the family but before Hugo left, Hermione grabbed hold of her sons shirt pulling him back.

"Now Hugo, don't you go and lead that girl a stray" Hermione told him sternly.

"I wont mum" and with that Hugo ran outside with Tess, Lily and Louis.

Dudley smiled as he watched them run outside. Tess had finally made friends. He guessed they were all going to be friends for life and he would be seeing more of little Hugo, he suspected.


	5. Petunia is coming to stay

Tess had now made friends out of Lily, Hugo and Louis. She had a feeling that once they got into hogwarts that they were all going to be really close. Tess sat cross legged on the grass as they all talked about the houses they would all be in.

"My whole family's been in gryffondor, the only one that's not a gryffondor is Victorie. She's a hufflepuff" Hugo told her. "I would like to be a gryffondor"

Lily however crinkled her nose. "I don't want to be like everyone else. I want to shock my family, maybe be a slytherin" Lily smirked. Tess nodded, she could see Lily being a slytherin.

Louis and Hugo gaped at her. Tess could tell by there faces that Slytherin was a terrible choice of house. "Lily, why would you want to be in the same house as the most darkest wizard"

Lily shrugged. "Just to shock everyone, i don't want to be like the rest of my family. For years i have been in my dad and brothers shadow" Llily stood up. "Everyone is always saying 'That's young Lily potter, she will sure follow in her father, mother and brothers footsteps and surely be a gryffondor. Well no more" huffed Lily as she sat down.

"Ravenclaw and Gryffondor sounds like the best houses" Tess said trying to defuse the tension. "I wouldn't mind being in one of them, what about you Louis"

Louis seemed to stop and think for a moment. "Hufflepuff or Gryffondor. My sister's in hufflepuff and well i don't think i'm that brave to be put in gryffondor"

Tess turned and looked at the house, she could see her dad and Harry looking through the window. Her mum must of returned to because she was also near the window.

"So what's diagon ally like" Tess asked, now lying on her front as she pictured the wizarding ally in her head.

"There's restaurant, shops, olivanders wand shop. Between you and me, Olivander looks about ready to croak it and there's uncle Georges joke shop as well" Hugo told her. The ideas of a magical ally, played about in Tess' mind.

"So what day in august are we going to Diagon ally" Tess asked her curiousity getting the better of her.

"Probably the Twentie-fifth" Hugo replied. "We went to diagon ally last year on that date to get roses stuff"

Before Tess could tell them how excited she was, her fathers voice was heard from the door. "Tess, we are going home"

Tess frowned feeling disappointed as she stood up. Hugo, Lily and Louis followed her inside. Tess walked over to the fireplace where her parents stood. The rest of the Weasley-Potter family were stood saying there farewells.

Tess turned towards Lily, giving the girl a hug and then turned towards Louis, giving him a brief hug before opening her arms for Hugo but stopped mid way when he just put his hand out awkwardly. Tess blushed and shook his hand. "Bye" she muttered before slipping into the fireplace and zooming off once the floo powder hit the ground.

"I'll see you in august" Dudley smiled at Harry. Harry patted him on the back as Sarah went into the fireplace and zoomed off. Dudley followed soon after waving a bye to everyone.

Tess sat on the sofa with a big grin on her face. She had made friends, it's something she had always wanted.

The minute her mother came out of the fireplace, there was a look of concern on her face. "Hunny, go upstaires. I need to talk to your father"

Tess knew better than to question her mother, so she dragged herself to the top of the staires and listened in.

"Dudley" she heard her mother sigh. "When i dropped Milly off, your parents were fighting"

She heard her dad chuckle like it was nothing knew. "It's probably about Tess being a witch, dad will come round"

"Not this time" her mother replied. "It was quite brutal, they seemed to stop when Milly arrived. Your mum was crying pretty badly"

Dudley was about to speak when the door opened and Milly waltzed in with Petunia following. Petunia knew that they never locked the house unless it was night.

"Mum" dudley staired at her in shock as Milly ran past him.

"Vernon through me out" was Petunias reply as Dudley took his mother in his arms. "He said it's my fault that his granddaughter is a freak. I was the one with a freak sister" sobbed Petunia as she sat on the sofa.

Tess sat at the top of the stares, covering her mouth with her hand. She ruined the family.

"You can stay here as long as you like Mrs Dursley" assured Sarah "I'll get the guest room ready" Sarah headed up the staires and before Tess could move, she was spotted.

"Tess hunny, what are you doing eavesdropping" Sarah asked as she sat down beside the upset girl.

"I ruined the family" Tess whispered. "Grandad wouldn't of kicked Grandma out if it wasn't for me being this way"

"Tess, you're special. It's not your fault, you should be proud. Grandad will come round sooner or later. He will miss your grandma and come running back. Just you wait and see" Sarah pulled Tess into a hug and silently hoped that what she said was true. Vernon would come round, wouldn't he.


	6. Diagon Ally

The twentie-fifth of August came pretty fast for Dudley and Sarah but for Tess it couldn't come fast enough. Petunia was still staying with them, trying to keep herself busy by dusting and cleaning the entire house. She hadn't spoken to Vernon since she was kicked out. Dudley had went round to speak to his dad, tess didn't know what had happened just that Dudley stormed back home in a foul mood and cracked knuckles.

Tess padded along the cobbled floor in Diagon Ally with her parents, Harry, Ginny, Lily, James and Albus. Milly had been left in care of Petunia.

Tess looked around the shops that she passed in excitement. "It's amazing isn't it" giggled Lily as she watched the girls eyes wander across each shop, taking it all in.

"Can i get my wand first" Tess asked jumping up and down.

"We need to go to Gringotts wizarding back first" Harry told her. "I'll pay for it, goodness i have alot in my bank that will last me a lifetime" he joked.

"Harry, i can't keep taken your money every year" Dudley frowned.

"No, but next year all you need to do is exchange your muggle money for wizarding money at gringotts" Harry told them as tess' eyes lit up when she saw a familiar flash of red hair standing outside madom malkins robes for all occasions.

"Hugo" Tess pushed past her father and mother to get to the rather dazed boy. Hugo swung around, holding a bag of his new robes in his right hand.

"Oh, hi Tess" Hugo rubbed the back of his neck as he peared inside the shop once more.

"Hugo, where's your mother and father" asked Ginny looking at the young boy as he pointed inside the shop.

"Mum's talking away to the shop keeper, dads trying to drag her away and Rose is getting fitted for new robes"

Tess looked into the shop and sure enough, there was a bushy haired woman yapping away, a red headed man pulling at her arm and a young bushy haired, red head looking in the long length mirror at her new robes.

"Well we better get going to gringotts" Dudley said rather quickly as he pulled on his daughters arm.

"Bye Hugo" she waved as her parents, Harry, Ginny, Lilly, James and Albus walked to the large wizarding bank.

Tess admired the tall building and frowned when she over heard Harry say. "Me and Ron were surprised that we were allowed back here"

As they walked into the building and through the silver doors. Tess' eyes widend when she saw a vast marble hall, long counters stretching along its length with around a hundred goblins sitting at them. Tess felt insecure as she felt the goblins eyes on her, she moved to hide behind her dad who also looked a bit freaked out at the goblins, Sarah was gripping onto Dudleys hand trying to stay calm. Once they were at the very end of the hall, Harry was talking to a goblin about getting into his vault.

The goblin had a sly snear on his face as he glowerd down at all of us before walking through a door that led to a passageway. They all followed.

The goblin wobbled over to a cart and waited for all of them to get in. Tess' looked about as the magic cart began to take them through a journey of twisting passages. The passageways to the vault are stone and dimly lit with flaming torches. Tess noticed that her mother looked abit queasy as the Magic cart continued going at a fast pace.

Finally much to her mothers relief it stopped and the Goblin climbed out of the cart. The Goblin heald a lamp as he waddled over to the oval shaped door. "Key please"

Tess' couldn't help but giggle at the goblins high and squeeky voice as Harry gave him a gold key. The goblin slipped the key into the slot and turned it clockwise before pulling it out and the oval shaped door swung open.

Tess gaped at all the money that was in Harrys vault. She felt that her mother and father also looked just as shocked.

"Being an Auror pays well" Harry shrugged as he let go of Ginnys hand and began to withdraw some money.

"We are sort of rich" Albus told her with a grin on his face.

"Albus behave, we are not rich" Ginny tutted but the money said otherwise.

Soon the money for herself, Lily, James and Albus was taken from the vault and they were back on the sickening cart again. Her mother had a hand over her mouth and Tess expected nothing less after all her mother did tend to get boat sick and plane sick.

The cart came to a dead stop again and they were finally leaving the bank.

"That was awful" Sarah mutterd as Dudley rubbed her back with his hand to comfort her.

Once they were outside, Ginny turned towards Harry. "I'll go and get the boys new robes and books. I'll meet you outside flourish and blotts in an hour" Ginny kissed his cheek and wanderd off down the cobbled road with Albus and James.

"Now where shall we go first" Harry asked turning to Lily and Tess who only had one thing in mind "Olivanders"

"Olivanders it is" Harry nodded as they walked down the road towards Olivanders.

"I'm finally getting my wand" beamed Lily with excitement. Tess grinned as she wanderd what her wand would look like. They finally entered the wand shop to find Hugo trying out a few wands. Rose leaning against the wall, Ron and Hermione waiting with anticipation as Hugo flicked his wand and the wands from the top shelf came crashing down, skimming olivanders head by inches.

Hugo blushed furiously and put down the wand.

"Definatly not" sighed Olivander as he frowned with a look of wonder on his face. "I wonder" he walked down a long, narrow hall filled with wands. He skimmed through the wands before finding what he was looking for. "Now here you go. Cherry wood, unicorn hair, 14 inches"

Hugo took the wand from Olivander and a sudden burst of air picked up, running through his already messy red hair as coloured sparks flew from the tip of his wand. "Wicked" he beamed.

"Finally after ten wands later" frowned Rose as Hermione pulled out some money and payed for her sons wand.

"Tess" Hugo smiled softly as she ran towards the counter looking intrigued by all the wands.

Olivander however looked at Lily with a glint in his eye. "Young Miss Potter, i was wondering when i was going to be seeing you. Now i already picked out a wand that i thought would be perfect for you but of course the wand chooses the wizard." he went back down the hall of wands before coming back with one.

Lily looked at the wand as Olivander heald it out to her. "Hawthorn wood, dragon heartstring, 10 inches"

Lily eyed the wand suspiciously before her hand curled around it. Her arm felt tingly as the wind picked up around Lilys hair and small firework like sparks came out of her wand. "Cool"

"Curious" Olivander beamed as he turned to Harry who was also eyeing his daughters wand with a look of confusing.

"Why curious?"

"You see Mr Potter, Hawthorn wands are adept at curses and should only be given to a witch or wizard of proven talent or the consequences could be dangerous. The dragon heartstring produce wands with the most power, capable of the most flamboyant spells. They tend to learn quicker than most wands. The dragon tends to be easiest to turn to the dark arts" Oliviander told a stunned Harry. "The brother of that wand was given to Scorpius Malfoy last year, his grandfather also had a Dragon heartstring wand and i believe Mrs Weasley here has dragon heartstring also"

Hermione nodded as she admired her wand in her pocket. She had gotten it back after the war and was happy to part with Bellatrixs wand. that wand had made her shudder.

Lily looked up to her father who looked horrified. "How did you know that this would be the wand for her"

"I had my suspicions, there's always one person in a family who is different from the others and this wand was a wand i always expected one of your children to have. I gave the wand to Albus and James when they came here but the wand never choose them." Olivander told him before turning to Lily rather seriously. "Now don't you go dueling Mr Malfoy with that wand, brother wands cannot be forced to Duel against one another"

Lily nodded as she admired the wand in her palm. "I love it" she told her father proudly. Tess knew why Lily loved it so much, it shocked her father, aunt and uncle and Lily loved to shock people and be different from others.

"Now you young missy" smiled Olivander as he pulled out a wand and gave it to Tess. Tess heald the wand with a frown. "Give it a wave"

Tess swished the wand back and forth and gladly put it down when a jar smashed on the counter sending shards there way. Hugo jumped sideways as to not be hit with the shards of glass.

Olivander sighed and quickly took the wand from her before trying her with something else. Except this time, nothing smashed just a few wands came flying off there shelfs.

"Okay that's not the one" Tutted Olivander as he pulled out another wand from the shelf and quickly gave it to her. Tess closed her eyes and waved the wand quickly, she felt the wind pick up around her and colourful sparks erupted from her wand.

Olivander smiled at the young witch. "Vine wood, Phoenix feather, 13 inches"

Dudley cringed as he watched his daughter with her very own wand as Harry handed over the money. Lily, Tess and Hugo were admiring there wands much to there parents amusment.

"I still can't believe Lily got that wand" Ron said to harry who was in just as much shock. Tess turned towards Lily who was grinning ear to ear.

"Even my wand knew i wanted to be different" she said happily.

Rose walked with them rolling her eyes. "It's a shame because now you can't duel Malfoy" she scowled in disgust at the name.

"Is he really that bad" asked Tess with worry. Rose nodded. "He's arrogent, pompous, a jerk and everything you expect a malfoy to be" Rose fumed. Lily rolled her eyes at her cousin, this boy didn't frighting her. Even though she couldn't duel him, she sure as hell could start a fist fight.

Tess however walked beside Hugo with a slight frown. "He sounds like a bully"

"According to dad, his father was the same. Don't worry even though Lily can't use her wand against him, i sure can" smirked Hugo as he lifted his wand up in the air dramatically.

Tess laughed at how dramatic he sounded. As they caught up with the adults. Tess ran a head of the adults with Hugo and Lily.

"Hugo Weasley, stay where i can keep an eye on you" Hermione said sternly. Tess smiled as her and Hugo began to walk at the same pace. Tess couldn't help feeling worried for Lily after all, the way Olivander said that it was easier for Lily to turn to the dark arts didn't sound good. She didn't know what on earth the dark arts was but it sounded horrible and a tad bit frightening.

_Authors Note: This is the longest chapter i think i have done, i did work on this for a while trying to get the wands right for them. Now Lily is my favourite character from the next gen, i can see her being different from the rest of her family and rebelling. Lilys wand was something i struggled with during this chapter, i wanted something different and i wanted Lilys wand to reflect her personality hopefully. I had to look up what the wand core and wood represented to get Lilys wand perfect for her. I wanted it to be related to Scorpius' wand and we will see a lot of him in these growing chapters starting on the hogwarts express. He will interact with Lily alot because i'm a Lily/Scorpius fan sorry Rose/Scorpius shippers but Lily/Scorpius is just amazing. For future reference, this story will go on through there first year of hogwarts and then i will write a sequel for there second year and so forth. I might need ideas for the Sequel Year 2 but i will cross that bridge when i come to it._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter;_  
_Review_


	7. I am so proud of the man you have Became

_A/N I want to thank MsMT86 for giving me Positive feedback. It is egging me on to continue this story and give you and everyone else who reviews, my ideas on how the Dursleys would progress having one of there own a witch. I am now thinking of a sequel to do after this for there second year, has anyone got any good ideas on my sequel. Also i know my spelling mistakes are terrible, i'm actually using spell check but my grammer still comes out terrible. So please don't blame me for my stupid spell check not working correctly. Keep reviewing._

Petunia was scrubbing away at the cooker when Dudley and Sarah arrived back with Tess. It was something that kept her busy and she didn't have to wonder how Vernon was. Vernon. Petunia knew that nobody would understand her and Vernons relationship but she honestly loved him. She sighed thinking back on the time she had introduced him to her sister Lily and a fight accured against him and that James Potter.

She should of known that one day Vernon would throw her out over something she had no control over. That made her mind up, she was going to confront him. There was no reason why Tess being a witch should destroy their marriage.

She felt a strong presence behind her as she scrubbed at the cooker harder. A hand suddenly crept up on her shoulder and she stopped scrubbing, trying so hard not to cry at this very moment.

"Mum, stop. This isn't helping" she heard Dudleys voice but what he didn't know was that it was helping her. Helping her try and forget, if she foccused on the job hard enough then Vernons stupid face would disappear from her mind.

"I need to talk to your father. It's been weaks since i have seen him" Petunia told him as she washed her hands in the sink, taking her wedding ring off and placing it at the side. Her mind began to think of her and Vernons wedding day. It was a lovely affair and even though she wouldn't tell anyone this, even though she expected Vernon knew. She had made sure her sister was there in some sort of way. The flowers that she had choosen were Lilies, so beautiful and so meaningful.

"Mum, don't. He has made his bed and now he needs to lie in it" Dudley told her sternly and Petunia felt like she was being told off. She was the mother, he shouldn't be telling her what to do.

Petunia dryed her hands and slipped on her wedding ring. Vernon did love her, she knew he did. He wasn't the lovey dovey type and he didn't say it often but he loved her. Petunia sighed as she thought back to when she and Vernon first started looking after Harry. Harry being their had stopped Vernon saying he loved her, he just instead glowered at her and barely spoke to her for years in that house. Then when they went into hiding, the romance still wasn't there but at least he told her every now and then that he did love her. The hiding is what petunia thought braught them closer together as a married couple.

"I need to speak to your father, he loves me. I know he does"

Dudley sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Of course he does but shouldn't you wait till he comes running back, not for you to go and chase him"

"Your father needs chasing" sighed Petunia "He needs help Dudley, I looked after him when he got sick and healed him back to health. Without me, he has no one"

Dudley understood that but Vernon was unpredictable when he was angry. The thought of his dad lifting his hands to his mother made him sick. "Okay but if you're gone any more than an hour then i'm coming to find you" Dudley warned her.

Petunia nodded and touched her sons cheek, he looked so much like his father but in a way, he was so much better than his father. "You're a good boy"

"Man now mum" he said embaressed. Tears began to fall down her cheek as she looked into the eyes of her son who reminded her so much of her husband. "After so many mistakes, you are the only thing me and Vernon got right." Petunia let her hand fall from his cheek and rest on his shoulder. "I am so proud of the man you have became" she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. Dudley was shocked for a moment before he hugged his mum back.

Petunia felt her tears soak her sons shirt before she pulled away and looked at him. "I have to go and see him" she sighed and walked out of the kitchen. Dudley closed his eyes when he heard the front door close.

"Where's your mum gone" He heard Sarah ask behind him.

"To see Dad" Dudley shrugged as he turned around and left the kitchen, hoping that nothing happens to his mum.

Tess sat in her violet coloured room, admiring her new stuff she had baught at Diagon ally. There was three sets of plain works robes all in black now hanging up in her wardrobe, one plain pointed hat in black and one pair of protective gloves on her desk. One winter coat in black with silver fastenings lying on her bed.

Tess turned towards the books that were now ontop of her book case. The standard book of spells(Grade 1), A history of Magic, Magical Theory, A beginners guide to transfiguration, one thousand magical herbs and fungi, magical drafs and potions, Fantastic beasts and where to find them, the dark forces: A guide to self-protection.

Tess pulled A history of Magic from her book case and placed it on her bed, she was going to read it later. Tess looked at her wand that was now on her bedside table and then turned to one couldron that was ontop of her desk, one set of crystal phials lay beside her couldron, one telescope lay on her cream coloured carpet and one set of brass scales lay beside the Crystal Phials.

Tess scratched her white, snowy owl behind the head. Giggiling as the owl hooted at her.

"If i didn't think you were already a freak show, i do now" said a voice from the doorway. Tess turned around and saw her sister leaning against the door frame.

"What do you want" Tess asked as she turned around to scowl at her jealous sister. Milly walked into Tess' room and scoweld as she saw everything. Her eyes scanning over the wand on the bedside table.

"Just observing. You know once you leave, mum and dad won't be able to take care of you. You will be doing stuff all by yourself"

"I think i can manage" Tess folded her arms and looked away, her blonde hair falling into her face.

"Really, what if you have a nightmare" taunted Milly. Tess frowned and grabbed a pillow angrily throwing it at her sister. "Get out, i wont have a nightmare because you wont be there to give me any"

Millys face turned red as she glaired at her. "Since when did you get so brave" Mily growled "Oh wait, is it since you made friends with that ginger boy"

"His name is Hugo and he has nothing to do with this"

Milly turned her nose up in the air and tugged at her brunnette straight hair. "Do you think if i ask the headteacher if i could go, that he will let me" There was hope in her face that made Tess feel sorry for her.

"When your eleven you get a letter to go, you're fourteen Milly. I don't think he will let you in"

Milly felt tears crawl down her face, so she quickly turned around and left the room. Tess knew that if it was the other way around, she would act out as well. It was clear to her now that her sister wants to go and be magical but that was no excuse for her to have been mean to her before she got the letter.


	8. DIVORCE

_A/N. I'm not sure how this chapter will come across to people, i did find this chapter hard to write even though i dispise Vernon. Keep Reviewing_

Petunia walked up the drive way to her house she had once shared with her husband Vernon. As she neared the door, she got more nervous than ever. What if he asked for a divorce she thought as she suddenly rememberd what her sister had told her all those years ago when she was dating James Potter. "Wizards and Witchs hardly ever get divorced, you're more likely to stay happy in a marriage with a witch or a wazard than muggle"

Petunia sighed as she hesitated by the door, not sure whether to walk in or knock. Her hand closed around the door handle before pushing it down and walking through into the hall of her home.

Petunia screwed up her face as she saw the state of her once clean home. Clothes everywhere in the hall and dirty dishes scattered all around the living room and kitchen. Petunia stood stiff in the doorway to the living room as she saw Vernon sat on the couch, watching tv.

Vernon still looked the same, he didn't look broken or filled with regret instead he looked pretty normal in Petunias eyes anyway.

"Vernon" Petunia finally spoke and watched as vernons head snapped towards her. His eyes scanning her made her feel ashamed to have come back.

"What are you doing here" his voice telling her all she needed to know, he still blamed her.

"I came to see if you are alright" Petunia said in what she hoped was a strong voice. Vernon however pushed himself off the sofa. His fat belly jiggiling as he got to his feet.

"As you can see i'm fine, now close your door on the way out"

Petunia almost turned and walked away but instead she heald her ground. "No. We need to talk"

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Vernon please" Petunias voice was desperate as she pleaded. "It's not my fault my sister got a letter for that magic school, it's not my fault that we had to look after her son and it's not my fault that our son has a daughter who just so happens to be magical" Petunia spat hoping she was getting her point across. "But what is my fault is that i listened to you rather than contact my sister before she died. She died thinking i hated her and that, i blame myself because if i hadn't of stayed with you then me and my sister would of been on good terms before she got blown up. The one thing that we got right was that we braught up a son to be proud of." Petunia was out of breath by the end of her rant and she could see the clocks going around in Vernons mind. His lips were pursed as he glaired daggers at her.

"I have had enough of this magic nonesence"

"And you think i havn't. Magic haunts me every night, Magic is what killed my sister. Vernon please can you just think about how ridiculous you're being"

Vernon seemed to pause as he thought for a second. "Alright" he watched as Petunias eyes lit up. "If you disown that granddaughter of ours"

The smile vanished off of Petunias face as she staired at him in shock. Vernon was smiling at her with a glint in his eye. Petunia stepped away from him and shoke her head. How could he ask her to do that. "I gave up my sister for you, i'm not giving up my granddaughter." petunia closed her eyes as she braced hersef for what she knew she was about to say. "It's over Vernon, for good. The divorce papers will be in the mail" it broke her heart to say this to him and for a split second she thought she saw regret in his face.

Petunia turned to leave before turning back around. "Answer me this, did you honestly love me or was that a lie"

Vernon looked flabbergasted as he processed what she had just asked him. "I married you didn't i"

"Lots of people get married for silly reasons. Did you love me?" Petunia asked again, waiting for a responce. He took a step towards her, his gruff features suddenly softened as they stood so close together.

"Of course i love you" that was his answer and it made Petunia smile as he finally admitted how he felt. "But i refuse to accept Teresa as part of my family and I refuse to get my head around magic"

"That's all i needed to know" Petunia turned on her heel and left the house, leaving behind a broken marriage and a regretful husband. She headed down the road down towards her sons home.

She spotted Dudley just leaving the house. Petunia frowned. "I wasn't an hour"

"I know, i just got worried. How's dad?" Dudley looked at her and Petunia knew he was checking for lumps and bruises.

"We are getting a divorce. He told me that he loves me but refuses to understand about Magic and our granddaughter." Petenuia walked into the house and into the living room. She took a seat by Milly who was angrily flipping through a magazene.

"Why does Tess get everything, it is so unfair" Milly said angrily as she flipped through some more pages of the magazene not even really reading it.

"Your going to regret ever thinking that" sighed Petunia as Milly looked up and scowled at her.

"I thought the same thing about my sister and now she's dead and there's so many things i never got to say to her" Peturnia told her. Milly frowned as she thought about what her gran had said.

"But Tess won't die"

"That's what i thought about Lily, she was magic surely she could save herself but it still happened. She died and so did her husband" Petunia looked at her, her face softening as she rememberd all the chances she had to get back in touch with her sister. "Don't hate Tess over something so trivial, you don't know how long she will have left"


	9. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

The first of September dawned on the family rather quickly. Seven days ago, Petunia had decidded to Divorce Vernon and Tess couldn't help but think this had been her fault. Tess was eyeing the ticket for the platform in confusion as they headed through the train station.

"Dad this says platforn Nine and three-quarters" Tess frowned as they came to a stop waiting for harry. Sarah took the ticket from her and looked at the ticket closely.

"It does" Sarah looked up and saw Harry, Ginny, Lily,James and Albus heading there way.

"They will explain it to us" Dudley told them as Lily skipped over to them beaming as james was waving his wand about and getting some weird looks from the muggles.

"James potter, put that away" hissed Ginny as the family came to a stop in front of the dursleys. Harry saw the look of confusion on Dudleys face and chuckled knowing exactly what had gotten him so confused. "She needs to run in between Platform nine and Ten"

Tess eyed the brick wall suspiciously. She was meant to run at it. She gripped hold of her trolley and looked up at her father who patted her on the back.

"We will make sure she gets on the train safe" Ginny told them as Tess hugged her mother and father a fairwell and staired at her sister who was shifting uncomfortably.

"James, Albus show her how it's done" Harry looked at his sons who nodded. James went first and ran towards the brick wall, disappearing through it. Tess gasped and watched as Albus followed.

Sarah bent down to her daughters height and fiddled with the end of her robes which she already had on. "You be good now and we will see you in the christmas holidays"

"Okay Mum" Tess hugged her tightly and then turned towards her father.

"Remember to write" Dudley reminded her. Tess nodded as she hugged him tightly, feeling like she was going to miss him the most. "Tell grandma not to worry, Grandad doesn't deserve her"

Dudleys heart swelled at his daughters words before kissing her on the cheek. Harry stepped forward. They would go together.

"See you big D" Harry smiled as him and Tess ran through the platform. Ginny and Lily followed soon after. Tess gasped in amazement when she saw the Train, it was like something out of a fairytale as she walked along the side of the train, seeing alot of kids rushing about waving there wands, some big kids in what looked like sports gear and brooms in there hands and then she saw him, stood with his mother, father and sister. His mother licking her finger and rubbing it on his cheek.

"mum ger off" complained Hugo as he pushed her away. Tess grinned as she walked over to him with Lily by her side.

"Rose look after your brother" The bushy haired mother told her daughter sternly. Rose nodded and then hugged her dad tightly.

"See you at christmas Rosie-Posey" Ron kissed the top of her head and then was engulfed in a hug from Hugo. "Bye dad"

Ron chuckled. "Here was me thinking you wouldn't want a hug from your old dad, too grown up now"

Hugo crinkled his nose and smirked. "As long as no one i know saw, then i'm fine"

"Cheeky" Ron grinned as he kissed Hugo head much to his disgust before running towards the train with Rose.

Tess turned towards Harry. "I'm gonna catch up with them" Tess waited for Lily to say her fairwells before they ran onto the train. Tess looking in each compartment before she found who she was looking for. Hugo was sat with Louis both munching on some licorise wands.

"Hey" Tess and Lily walked in and sat opposite them. "So does hogwarts have a sport" Tess asked once she sat down. "I saw some people in what looked like sports gear"

"Yeah, it's quidditch. Bloody brilliant game" Hugo told her as he chewed his licorice wands. "I want to try out for the team in a few years. First years never make the house team apart from Lilys dad of course"

Lily nodded as the woman on the trolley came round, pushing a trolley that contained a lot of sugary snacks. "Anything from the trolley dears"

"I'll have five chocolate frogs" Hugo told the lady as he gave her some money and took his chocolate frogs to his seat as Louis stood up and asked for some more Licorice wands and two chocolate frogs. Lily however asked for bertie botts every flavour bean.

The lady with the trolley disappeared down the hall to another compartment.

"You want one" Hugo passed her a chocolate frog. Tess took it gratefully and eyed it suspiciously. "Are they real frogs" she wouldn't be surprised if they were.

"No, just a spell. It's the cards you want" Hugo told her as she ripped it open and the frog dived from her lap and began to hop about the compartment. Tess took a look at the card she had. "Hugo, this guy looks like your dad"

Hugo smiled at her and nodded. "That is my dad. Dad, my mum and uncle Harry are pretty famous"

Hugo opened his chocolate frog, ignoring the frog that proceeded to jump about the compartment. He took a look at it and groaned. "Tess can i swap, please. I have my mum again and i have yet to find one of my dad"

Tess nodded as they swapped card. Tess beamed as she looked at Hermione on the card before turning it over and looking at the back of the card where it said "For Aiding Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in their atempt to destroy the horcruxes and the subsequent defeat of voldemort. Also, for eradicating Pro-Pureblood laws at the ministry of magic and campaigning for the rights of non-human beings such as house-elfs. Usually given the title'brightest witch of her age'"

"Is all of this true" Tess asked Hugo and Lily in the compartment but it was Louis that spoke.

"Yeah all of it, they had to go on this quest to defeat a part of voldemorts soul and destroy voldemort himself. Aparently the whole of hogwarts was destroyed and had to be rebuilt again" Louis told her. Tess looked at Hugo and Lily for confirmation and they nodded.

Hugo took a look at his chocolate frog card with his fathers picture on the front. He turned it over and began to read his fathers one a loud. "For Aiding Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in their atempt to destroy the horcruxes and the subsequent defeat of voldemort. Also for revolutonising the ministry of magic along with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger"

Tess stuffed her card in her robe and Hugo stuffed his in his jeans as a voice was heard from the door.

"Well, what do we have here" a snear came from the door. "Oh please don't tell me there's more Weasleys coming this year"

Scorpius Malfoy. Tess just knew it was him from the way Rose had went on about him.

"I'm actually a Potter" lily snapped rolling her eyes at the silver haired boy. Scorpius let out an annoyed growl.

"Not another one, i thought your idiot brothers were enough for your parents, now they had to go and have a third child" Scowled Scorpius and Tess was suddely reminded of her sister Milly.

"Listen back off Malfoy" snapped Hugo as he watched Lily fiddle with her wand. Louis however had his head down and pretended he was invisable.

"Another weasley who has more to say than he has brains" Smirked scorpius. Lily stood up catching the attention of Tess who tried to grab her but Lily was having none of this, Brown eyes met grey as they just staired at eachother, waiting for the other to back down.

"Lily, sit down" snapped Hugo "You can't duel him"

"And why's that weasley. Is she too scared" Scorpius ripped his eyes away from Lily to look at Hugo.

"No, just both of our wands are brothers" Lily heald up her wand dramatically as Scorpius eyed the wand in her palm with a frown.

"Look we have better things to do than talk to the likes of you" Tess said from the cornor of the compartment, she hoped she sounded tuff but by the way he was looking at her. She obviously didn't.

"Of course you guys would be hanging with a mudblood" scowled Scorpius. Lily and Louis had there mouth slightly ajar at that forbidden word while Hugo stood up angrily and squared up with Scorpius. His wand digging into his side. He couldn't use his wand on him as he hadn't learnt any defensive spells as of yet.

Mudblood was a foul name that was forbidden in his own home. Ever since him and his sister Rose spotted the word Mudblood on there mothers fore-arm. After asking what it meant, they had aggreed never to use that word at all. It was disgusting.

Tess flinched slightly. She knew what that word meant, having read it in a book from Diagon Ally about Bood rights and purity.

What they didn't know was that in Scorpius' own home, they never used that word anymore. Astoria had never used that word to begin with, was always kind to everyone, Draco however had stopped using that word after the war. He didn't want any part of the war with him anymore. The term Mudblood was forgotten and instead replaced with 'filthy Muggles'.

Scorpius had learnt the word from his grandfather and he loved the way it rolled off his tongue. He agreed with his familys morals, Blood purity should matter and only Purebloods should get into hogwarts.

"Hugo, you getting into a fight already" said what sounded like Freds voice standing by the compartment door. Hugo didn't take his eyes away from Scorpius. Scorpius however smirked and said. "I was just leaving." he turned and eyed Lily up and down. "See you at school" and he dsappeared out the compartment.

Hugo turned to see James and Fred looking at him with concern. James was glowering at Malfoys back as he walked away.

Hugo sat down awkwardly beside tess. "Tess, you okay"

Tess nodded and cracked a smile. "It was just a silly name. Thank you for sticking up for me though" she shoved him teasingly.

"You guys alright. Take no notice of Malfoy, his wand is stuck up his own arse" Fred told them as James turned to look at an annoyed Lily.

"Did you guys really have to butt in, i could of beat him up" complained Lily earning a funny look from James.

"Lily, you couldn't beat up a fly. You're as fragile as a flower" James told her. Lily looked at him horrified and angry. "I could too"

"Yeah, i'll believe that when i see it. Face it Lily, you will most likely end up on hufflepuff" James said in a sweet voice as him and Fred left the compartment.

Lilys jaw clenched angrily. "I'll show them, every thinks of me as a fucking daffodil. Oh just they wait, i'll show them they're wrong" Lily raged as she sat back on her seat.

Tess watched the fire in Lilys eyes and knew just by looking at her that she was really going to prove them wrong. Tess felt sorry for Lily, it must be horrible to be the youngest with two older brothers who think of you as innocent and sweet. Which Lily wasn't, they just didn't know it yet.

_A/N: Now i just wanted to bring in Scorpius and mention the malfoys. My personal opinion is that because we don't hear much of Astoria, i can't remember if she was mentioned in the books or not. Anyway i reckon Astoria will be a one of a few nice slytherins who managed to tame the bad boy Draco Malfoy. After the war, i reckon Draco changed his way a little bit after he managed to not get thrown in azkaban. I think Draco would of stopped saying 'mudblood' after the war as of what he saw happen to Hermione in his own home. Draco of course is still the same prat he was at school, he has just changed his beliefs and the way he sees things after what he had seen in the war. According to JK rowling, all the Malfoys managed to escape going to azkaban, therefore Lucius would be in his grandchilds life, poisoning the young boys mind with filth as Draco actually tried to bring him up with better morals than he did. So i believe that Scorpius would be an evil git for some years like his father was because of his grandfather poisoning his mind and i think the only way for scorpius to realise that his grandfathers morals are wrong, is if he falls in love and is taught different._

_Also in the books the barrier that leads to the platform is described as being made of metal but in the films the barrier is a brick wall. I decided to use the brick wall idea from the movie rather than the metal idea from the books. I hope no one minds as i'm going to cross between the book and the movie a little bit in this story._

_Review_


	10. The Sorting Hat

"First years follow me" Spoke a large man with a gruff voice. Tess, Hugo, louis and Lily dived off the train and Hugo, Lily, Louis now in there robes noticed Hagrid straight away. After all, he was technically family and tended to come to the burrow or Lilys home for dinner sometimes.

"Hagrid" the three rushed forward. Tess followed them, looking up at the large man with a brown beard and long hair.

"well 'ello there" he cried as he took in the new first years. "I don't know yeh" he said to Tess who was holding her breath as she staired at the giant man.

"Guess who she is" Hugo smirked as he knew Hagrid would be forever guessing names. Hagrid thought for a few seconds but then shook his head as Hugo said. "She's a dursley"

Hagrid looked shocked, his large mouth opening and closing as he staired wide eyed at the girl. "Well that is the last person i thought you would be" He smiled a genuine smile through his shocked face. "Now come and follow me"

Hagrid led the way to the boats with the amazed first years watching and looking around as they climbed on each boat. Hugo, Lily, Louis and Tess squeezed into one boat together.

As the boats came to a halt at hogwarts castle. The first years jumped up off the boat and were immediatly stopped by Neville Longbottom at the doors. Hugo had a feeling that he would accidentally call him 'neville' during herboligy class.

"Welcome to hogwarts, I am Proffessor Longbottom, Herboligy teacher and deputy headmaster and before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. All hogwarts students live in one of four residences; Gryffondor, hufflepuff, ravenclaw or slytherin. And each house has its own team for Quidditch. The houses are in a yearlong competition with one another to acquire the most points, which are earned by success in Quidditch games and given by teachers for academic achievement, and lost for student infraction, in order to win the house cup awarded at the end of the year" Neville told the first years.

Tess listened carefully, nodding her head away when she understood what he was talking about.

"Now, does any one have any questions" He looked around giving a small smile to Hugo and Lily. Tess looked around, nobody seemed to have a question. "Okay, follow me" Neville led the way to the great hall.

The geart hall sky was charmed to look like the night sky, tess noticed as they walked through the great hall. The hall was filled with student gawking at the new first years. Tess saw James and Albus from the gryffondor table giving her the thumbs up. She noticed they were doing the same with Lily. Lily however turned away from them, mostly James as she was still annoyed with him thinking that she was fragile.

The first years came to a halt at the Sorting hat that was placed on a stool. Neville was holding a scroll as he stood in front of the students. "Now i will call out your names in alphabetical order according to your last name. You will step forth and i will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses" Neville began to call out names and each one was sorted into there houses. Tess wasn't paying attention until her name was called out "Tess Dursley"

Tess heald her breath as she stepped forward. She could hear everyone whispering about her. "Dursley as Harry potters mean cousin"

Tess ignored the comments as she stood on the stool allowing Neville to place the hat on her head. Tess squealed when she heard a small quiet voice from the hat. _"Ahh what do we have here. A young one, Bright and Clever, in a bookish way. You're an intellegent girl but with courage and Bravery. Ravenclaw and Gryffondor are the two houses most suited to you. You will make some friends in Gryffondor but ravenclaw is where i see you"_

_"So ravenclaw then"_

_"Unless you will rather be in Gryffondor"_

_"It's your descission"_

_"Well then...better be RAVENCLAW"_

The ravenclaws burst into chear as Tess took the hat off her head and ran to join the ravenclaw table. She saw hugo, Lily and Louis waiting to be sorted as she shook hands with some ravenclaws.

Names came and went until it finally got to the letter 'P' "Lily Potter" Neville called out. Lily stood up and headed to the stool full of confidence. The sorting hat was placed on her head when she suddenly heard a small voice. _"Interesting, very interesting. Not like a usual potter or a weasley. You seem rather brave but you are more cunning and ambitious. Slytherin, you could acheive alot in slytherin"_

Lilys grin got wider. _"Slytherin? I like your thinking"_

_"Ah you don't want to be like your family, you're different. Slytherin you will make the most loyal of friends and meet someone that will stay with you forever"_

Lily grinned at the thought.

_"Slytherin, you will achieve greatness unless you would rather be in another house"_

_"NO"_

_"So then it better be...SLYTHERIN"_ The hat shouted out. No one moved for a second, instead of chears there was a shocked silence. Lily smirked at the look of horror coming from her brothers and cousins faces. Lily walked over calmly to the slytherin table and surprisingly the slytherins burst into applaud even Scorpius looked surprised. He was glowering at Albus and Rose as he cheared. "WE GOT POTTER" Half of the Slytherin cheared out as Lily took her seat.

The names from the scroll went on and then Hugos name was called out. Hugo calmly walked up to the stool. He saw his cousins and sister glairing at him telepathically saying you better get into this house.

Tthe hat barely touched Hugos head before shouting out _"GRYFFONDOR"_

Hugo sighed with relief as he took the hat off and ran to the gryffondor table. Tess was sat at the ravenclaw table giving him a wave with a slight frown of disappointment.

"Louis Weasley" Neville called out next. Louis slowly made his way up to the stool, gettng the hat placed on his head. The hat had to think about this for a few seconds. _"You're not as Brave as your cousins or sister, your not as cunning or ambitious as young Lily Potter, You have brains yes but Ravenclaw is not for you. Hufflepuff would be a sure thing, you're Loyal. Hufflepuff is where your oldest sister belongs. Hufflepuff is where you belong unless you have a better idea"_

_"Hufflepuff doesn't sound to bad"_

_"Then it...better be HUFFLEPUFF"_

Louis took the hat off his head and ran towards the hufflepuff table where his sister Victorie sat looking proud. It was Victories last year at hogwarts and she was at last happy that a family member had finally came to hufflepuff with her. Victorie patted him on the back, grinning from ear to ear.

Tess watched all her friends in different houses and felt really disappointed, of course she had a feeling Hugo and Lily wouldn't be in her house but she had at least hoped Louis would be, just because they were her first real friends. No matter tess thought, i'll see them in class and outside class.

_A/N Tess to me always seemed like the sort of character to be in Ravenclaw and i was obviously going to put Hugo in Gryffondor. I am always stuck on what house i think Lily would belong to, when ever i picture Lily,i always picture her in Gryffondor or Slytherin but for this story she is in Slytherin. Louis he was always a cross between a gryffondor or hufflepuff. A part of me was thinking he should be in gryffondor like his family and another part was saying shove him in Hufflepuff with his sister. Then i thought maybe the four friends could be in separate houses. Four friends from four different houses, sounds like a good book. Don't forget to review._


	11. Strangely Famous

_A/N i was going to post this yesterday and i thnk the day before but Fanfiction wasn't letting me post anything. So sorry for the few days late post. I hope this chapter makes up for it._

"There, look"

"Where"

"The one holding a book"

"The girl"

"Did you hear her last name, she's a dursley"

"No way!"

Whispers followed Tess from the moment she left her dormitory the next day. She didn't know why she was all of a sudden famous around the school, all she knew was that it had something to do with her dad and his cousin Harry Potter. People in the great hall at breakfast finally ripped there eyes from her when the mail arrived. Tess suspected that professor Longbottom or Professor slughorn sent letters home to the first year parents to tell them what house there child had been put into. Tess noticed Hugo at the gryffondor table stairing at his letter with a look of delight written on his face. He obviously got praised for being in Gryffondor, she noticed Lily at the slytherin table smiling slightly at her letter and Louis at the hufflepuff table looked just as pleased. Suddenly a letter arrived for her. She teared the envelope open and began to read.

_Tess_

_We recieved a letter last night saying that you were put into Ravenclaw. We wern't sure if that was a good house or not, so we spoke to Harry and he told us that only people with brains and intellegents get into that house. Your father and i are so proud of you, we always knew you were a smart one. Remember do well in your classes, study hard and always do your homework._

_Write back as soon as possible, we miss you poppit._

_Love Mum and Dad_

Tess smiled as she ate her breakfast and then headed off to class. People were lining up outside classrooms, just gawking at her. Tess really wished they wouldn't, after all she had know clue why they seemed so interested in her and she was having her own trouble finding her way to class. It was in that moment that she wished she was a hufflepuff, hufflepuffs are apparently really good finders. She bet all her money that Louis wasn't having this problem right now.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: Wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different.

The people in the portraits kept going to visit eachothers, and tess would always run past the coats of armour just encase they could walk, which she was sure they could.

Tess found the ghosts somewhat funny but it was always a nasty shock when one ghost would go right through her. Tess found the ravenclaw ghost Helena rather annoying, she seemed to be upset most day and other days she seemed more hormonal.

It was peeves that annoyed her the most though. He pelted her with some chalk and moved in front of her to try and make her even more late than she already was and she didn't fancy walking right through him as she didn't like the awful, tingily feeling that happened whenever a ghost walked through her.

The person who was worse than Peeves happened to be Argus filch, the cartaker. She thought she had heard Hugo saying to her on the train that his dad thought Filch should of been dead by now and just by looking at him, tess could see what he meant.

Filtch seemed to own a cat called Mrs Norris the second and she was just as grumpy as its owner. Filch seemed to know the secret passageways better than anyone (except perhaps, Fred and James) and all the students hated him.

Tess was still looking for her class when she suddenly smacked into somebody, falling backwords onto the hard concrete floor.

"Tess, you alright?"

She knew that voice anywhere and was so happy to have found him. "Hugo"

"I'm lost" They both said together. Hugo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I guess we can be lost together" Tess sighed rubbing at her ravenclaw tie. She noticed how untidy he looked. His tie was slackened, his shirt untucked from his black trousers and his hair looking like someone had just been running there fingers through it.

"Okay" Hugo smiled at her as they began to walk. "What class do you have?

"Transfiguration with the gryffondors" Tess told him matter of factly, it took Hugo a few seconds to process what she said before saying. "Hey, i'm in that class"

Tess mentally smacked herself at the slowness of this boy, while others would find it annoying, she found it rather cute. "Have you spoken to Lily"

"No, the poor girl is probably being ripped to shreds by the slytherins" shuddered Hugo. Tess rolled her eyes. Slytherins had such a bad name it was unreal. "I have Defence against the dark arts with the slytherins next, i'll talk to her about it"

"Thanks Tess" they both finally made it to a door that said Transfiguration in the middle of the door.

Hugo and Tess both burst through, startiling the class and Proffessor bones. Hugo knew her as Susan bones, she was in his parents year at school.

"Mr Weasley and Miss Dursley, could you please enlighten me on why you are late to my class" Susan had her hands on her hips as she glowered down at them.

"Well, we sort of got lost" Tess told her embarrassedly, hearing the sniggers from the class.

"Well then, perhaps i could turn you into a map Miss Dursley so one of you could at least be on time to my lesson" Susan pointed at two seats down in front. Hugo and Tess sat at there seats, stairing embarrassedly at one another.

Susan Bones continued to teach her lesson and after taking notes for most of the lesson. Susan heald up a matchstick. "Now i was taught this in my first year at hogwarts" she told them as she placed a matchstick on everyones desk. Telling them to turn it into a needle. Which for Hugo and the rest of the class was really hard. By the end of the lesson, only Tess Dursley had made any difference to her match; Susan Bones had showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Tess a smile. "10 points to Ravenclaw Miss Dursley"

Hugo looked slightly put out that he hadn't managed to transfigure anything but then again neither of the class apart from tess had managed it.

The class tess had next was Defence against the dark arts with the slytherins. She really needed to talk to Lily about the slytherin house.

The defence against the dark arts classroom was easier to find for Tess. After all she had passed it at least three times when she was looking for the transfiguration room.

She lined up outside the classroom with the rest of the class, looking back and forth for Lily who hadn't turned up yet. She saw Scorpius Malfoy passing the hall of lined up students to get to his class. He seemed to look at the lined up class and it looked as though he was looking for someone also but when he couldn't find who he was looking for, he just shrugged and kept on walking. Tess had a worried feeling that he was looking for Lily as well.

Lily turned up, just before the class was allowed into the classroom. She looked really happy and satisfied as they entered the class. Tess knew Lily had been dying to go to Defence against the dark arts since she got her wand.

"Are you alright?" Tess whispered to the girl beside her. Lily looked up and frowned. "Why woudn't i be"

"You were almost late" Tess reminded her. Lily rolled her eyes. "I bumped into James and we had a few words. He was going on and on about how i must be Evil to be in that house because i can't of possibly wanted to be in that house. I told him to mind his own buisness and headed straight to class" Lily shrugged. Tess nodded and decided to leave it at that.

Proffessor Trumps lesson went surprisingly well. Notes had to be written for about ten minutes about how to cure wearwolf bites. Then the class went on to teach the curse of the bogies and the knockback Jinx.

Each were given an object which they had to knock away. Tess found this part difficult as she pointed her wand at the object in front of her "Flipendo" nothing happened apart from the object moving to the left ever so slightly.

Lily however had pointed her wand at the object, concentrated and said "Flipendo" The object that had been on the table was no more. It instead had been knocked off, across the classroom, smashing into the back wall and shattering into peices. Lily had looked so proud of herself in that moment and had earned fifteen points for Slytherin for her outstanding spell work.

Friday came rather quickly and tess managed to get to the great hall without getting lost once. Instead of going to the ravenclaw table, she instead went over to the gryffondor table where she saw Hugo sitting and Louis appeared to be doing the same thing as she was because instead of sitting with the hufflepuffs, he was sitting at the gryffondor table with Hugo.

"Hey guys" Tess sat down beside Hugo. Not caring that she and Louis were getting strange looks for not being at there table. "What have you got next?"

"I have Muggle studdies with the hufflepuffs" he nudged Louis playfully. "Which i turned out to be rather good at, my mum being muggleborn and all" he grinned and Tess giggled at how happy he seemed to get at being good at a class.

"I have double potions with the slytherins next" Tess sighed. "Lily seems happy to be a slytherin by the way"

"We figured but James and Albus are still touchy about it" Hugo shrugged. "You should hear them in the common room" Hugo paused before remembering something. " Me and Lily were planning on going down to see Hagrid, we havn't seen much of him yet and our parents told us to visit him as often as we could. You want to come?" Hugo asked looking at Louis and Tess. They both nodded and looked at each other as Tess lifted up a peice of toast to her lips and munched it down.

"See you at Lunch" Tess smiled as she headed off to class. Tess was glad she had hagrids to look forward to because the potions lesson was the worst thing in the world. Of course tess knew all the answers but she was still getting used to her new found fame at this school, which she had yet to figure out why. I'll ask Hagrid about it later on she thought as she shivvered at the coldness of the classroom.

At twelve in the afternoon, the four students left the castle and made there way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest.

When Lily knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside.

Hagrids hairy face appeared at the crack as he pulled the door open. "Make yourselfs at home" Hagrid invited them in. Hagrids home looked bare and quiet, Hugo and Lily had heard that Hagrid had once had a dog named fang but had died before they were born.

"Remember Tess Dursley?" Hugo indicated to Tess who was looking around the small hut in fascination.

"I remember" said hagrid glancing at Tess as he poured boiling water into a large teapot. He began placing rock cakes in front of them. Tess took one bite and her teeth felt like they were shattering. Rock cakes indeed.

Hugo, Lily and Lous babbled a mile a minute about there first weak and there favourite classes while Tess was too busy thinking about how she had become so famous at school. She wasn't as famous as Harry Potter or as Rose, Hugo, Lily, James and Albus but she was still pretty famous for some reason.

"Cat got your tongue" teased Hagrid as he noticed that tess had yet to speak.

"I was just wondering" Tess took a deep breath. "Everyone seems to know me and i don't know why"

Hagrid chuckled at her before saying. "Harry Potter is your dads cousin, Harry Potter is famous for reasons that i'm sure these three will tell you later on" Hagrid pointed to the three who seemed to be nibbiling at the rock cakes and pulling a disgusted look.

"Now your dad may be nice now but back when Harry was young, he was a spoilt, brute. Everyone knew him as the cousin that Harry Potter lived with. The only family Harry had. Everyone is just surprised that Dudley Dursleys daughter is a witch and a thumpng goon een' i'd wager as i see you're sporting a ravenclaw tie"

Tess blushed as she looked down at her tie. So that was the reason, her dad had been pretty cruel, he had been just like granddad. Tess screwed up her face in disgust. I suppose everyone has pasts she thought.

"Ahh, young Lily, i heard you were a slytherin" he eyed her tie with a smile. "I bet your brothers arn't too happy about that"

Lily shook her head. "I don't care what they think"

"Good for you. Your mum and dad are really proud of you, they don't care what house you are in"

Lily smiled as she felt tears threatening to fall. "Thanks hagrid"

As the four students walked back to the castle before next lesson, Tess was in her own little dream world as she thought about what Hagrid had said. How could her dad be like her Granddad, what had changed him, why was he so nice now?

_Review_


	12. Flying lessons

Tess spotted a notice pinned up in the ravenclaw common room, that made her panic. Flying lessons would start on thursday - Ravenclaw and Slytherins would learn together. Tess was happy that she would be learning with Lily but she had an awful fear of hieghts, she couldn't even take one step onto a step ladder or stand up on a chair without her knees shaking.

"I'm going to fall off i know it" complained Tess to herself. She didn't want to learn flying not just yet. Flying wasn't something that you learnt from books. Or can you.

Tess noticed that everyone from wizarding familys had been on a broom at least once in there lifes. She had heard Hugo, Louis and Lily talking about quidditch and Hugo always complaining that his mother never let him go too high or too far away when he's on a broom.

Tess had tried to learn about it in books though. She had purchased a book from the Library called quidditch through the ages. She had read it from cover to back and still felt extremely nervous about flying. She had told Hugo, Louis and Lily what she had read about flying tips at breakfast. Hugo was just nodding away pretending to listen while really, he was concentrating on the chess game he was playing with Louis. Lily however was leaning on her hand, falling asleep."Lily are you listening, you should be listening, we are learning to fly this afternoon"

"Tess i know how to fly" Groaned Lily as she rubbed her temple.

"I'm learning how to fly tomorrow with the hufflepuffs" Hugo told them "But i don't know why, i already know how to fly"

Lily opened her mouth to speak when a voice was heard behind them. "God potter i thought now that you were with us, you would ditch this lot"

Lily turned to glaire at the Malfoy menace as he smirked down at her. "What do you want Malfoy" Lily growled. Tess and Hugo looked at eachother and they too then glaired at Scorpius while Louis was still figuring out what move to make on the chessboard.

"Now is that anyone to talk to your elders" he smirked. Lily scowled at him, he was a year older than her she would hardly call that an elder.

"I would hardly call you an elder malfoy, more a stuck up jack-ass" Lily folded her arms hoping to get a rise out of Scorpius.

Scorpius raised his eyebrow, giving her his famous Malfoy snear. "Lets hope you don't fall off your broom during flying lessons" he said smirking which told Tess that he did indeed want Lily to fall off her broom.

"Lets hope the wand you have up your arse doesn't go any further" Lily smirked at her own witty comback that had managed to wipe the smile off of Scorpius's face. Scorpius stepped forward towards Lily but Lily stood her own ground. He took one last look at Hugo, Louis and Tess before walking away.

Lily turned back to her friends, grinning. "Zero for Malfoy, One for Lily" Lily smirked.

At three thirty that afternoon, Tess and other ravenclaws rushed down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. Tess noticed that the slytherins were already there standing beside a pile of broomsticks. Tess also saw hugo not that far away watching, he had the rest of the afternoon off and had decided to pop down and watch. Scorpius also had the whole afternoon off and was leaning up against the wall to watch as well. Tess had a feeling that he had came to watch Lily. All the romantic books that Tess had read about love interests who hate eachother at first but then fall in love made her think that something was going to happen between Lily and Malfoy in a few short years.

Their teacher Madam buns arrived. She had short, spikey black hair and gray eyes. She was clapping her hands excitedly as she looked at the first years. "Everyone stand by a broomstick"

Tess glanced down at her broom nervously. It was a rather ruggid looking broom with some marks that looked like someone had ran there nails over it.

"Stick your right hand over your broom and say UP" Though Madam buns looked like a pushover, she had a very strong voice.

"UP" Everyone shouted.

Tess noticed that Lilys broom had jumped into her hand at once, but it was the one of the few that did. Tess was scowling down at the broom that had just rolled over. "UP" She commanded again and this time it jumped into her hand, startiling her.

Madam Buns then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end and walked up and down the rows correcting what they had done wrong.

"Now when i blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard" She paused as she made sure everyone was sitting on there brooms correctly. "Rise a few feet and then come back down by leaning forward slightly"

Tess heald her breath as she prepared to kick off the ground. Even a few feet would terrify her, heights really wasn't her strong point and before she knew it the whistle had been blown. She was about to kick off when she spotted Lily going higher than a few feet. "Lily?"

Lily looked just as confused. She didn't look scared, she didn't look worried, just confused.

"Miss Potter come back down" Madam buns said sternly but the broom just kept going. Tess wasn't sure wheather she was doing it on purpuse or not as Lily seemed to be smiling as she felt the wind through her hair.

Lily glanced across the grounds and saw Hugos eyes widen as he watched Lily go far up into the sky. Scorpius however looked amused, a small smirk playing on his lips. He had dug into his pocket and pulled out a ring with a massive rock atop the band. Tess frowned, she reconised that ring. It was Lilys, Harry had given it too her at one point but it was too big for her fingers, so she had attached it to a chain and tended to wear it around her neck. The ring in Scorpius's hand was missing the chain and was glistening in the sun.

Lily seemed to be ignoring Madam buns cries as she too noticed what Scorpius was holding. Lily tried desperatly to turn the broom, angry that the broom seemed to be ignoring her. "Malfoy, give that to me" Lily cried gripping at the broom and leaning forward to try and land back on the ground but again the broom ignored her wishes.

Tess noticed Hugo storming over to Scorpius to take what rightfully belonged to Lily. Hugo being a few inches taller that Scorpius could of easily tackled him but Scorpius had other ideas and gave it to Lily he did. He threw it in the air just as Lily was managing to get the broom back to the ground. Seeing Scorpius through what was hers threw the air. Llily managed to get her broom under control before diving forward to catch her ring that was glistening in the sun, it was almost blinding.

Lily outstretched her hand, grabbing the small object in her hand right before it shattered against the ground. Lily slipped off her broom, feeling herself go dizzy as her feet touched the ground. Lily saw Scorpius leave the grounds looking smugly which confused her.

Lily groaned, knowing she was going to be in trouble. "Madam Buns" Lily gasped when she saw the class looking at her and Madam Buns making her way towards her.

Tess gulped at the look on Madam Buns's face.

"Class dismissed" Madam Buns shouted out and the Ravenclaws and Slytherins scarpered. Tess put down her broom and ran over to where Hugo was. "Did you see that" Tess frowned. Hugo raised his eyebrow. "I was stood right here, of course i saw"

"I'm going to catch up with malfoy" Tess told him, Hugo grabbed her arm. "Why?"

"There's just something odd about what happened. I'll be fine, see you at dinner" and Tess ran off.

"Madam Buns, look it wasn't my fault. The broom is faulty and then Malfoy threw my ring and i had to catch it. It's a large glass stone you see, it would of smashed and-"

"Lily Potter i am well aware of what happened. Follow me"

Lily huffed as she followed Madam buns into the castle.

Tess had chased Scorpius until they were stood outside the great hall. She was convinced malfoy was planning something.

"What was that malfoy"

"She wanted her ring back, so i gave it to her" Scorpius told her. It sounded so simple when he put it like that.

"There's something you're not telling me" Tess stamped her foot for dramatic effect, however Scorpius just rolled his eyes. "I don't need to tell you anything mudblood" he growled.

"Oh please, i have heard worse names than that before. How about your names, son of a death eater, son of a traiter" Tess watched Scorpius flinch slightly at being called the'son of a traiter' "Yeah i have heard everything i need to know about your family from Hugo and Lily"

"Piss off" Scorpius snapped about to move again but Tess grabbed hold of his arm making Scorpius cringed with disgust as he ripped his arm away from her.

"Tell me or i'll find out sooner or later"

"I've just been picked to be a beater for the slytherin quidditch team" He took a deep breath and glaired at her. "Potters dad is Harry potter who was a younger seeker in a centuary. Madam buns once played for slytherin when she was at school. She's probably off to find Zabini and tell him that Lilys perfect to be our seeker despite being under age"

Tess frowned, Scorpius was helping her get onto the quidditch team. "How did you know she would catch it"

Scorpius shrugged. "I just had a hunch"

"What's in it for you?" Tess challenged as Scorpius's grin got bigger.

"Easy, a chance for slytherin to win for once. Now as you know you can bugger off back to weaslbee" Scorpius's eyes narrowed as he moved away from her.

Tess stood there watching him leave. Tess knew that Lily wanted to be on the team and despite what Scorpius said, she knew he knew that too.

Tess turned on her heel and walked down the corridor. Did Scorpius have a heart after all or was he doing this for his own selfish reasons.

"You have got to be joking me"

It was Dinnertime and James potter had just been told what happened to his sister. Hugo was stuffing his face with a steak looking at his outraged cousin.

"Yeah, the slytherins are celebrating Lily as there seeker" Rose told him. James looked horrified. He was a chaser for the Gryffindor team and his team was in the middle of trying to find a seaker and a keeper.

"But she's a first year" Jame cried angrily. He hadn't been offered to be on the quidditch team when he was a first year.

"James calm down" Fred told him rolling his eyes. He was a beater for the Gryffindor team. He looked at Albus and smirked. "Hey Al, want to try out for our seeker"

Albus eyes lit up as he nodded. "Yeah"

"We have seen Al play havn't we james" Fred looked at james who nodded not knowing what he was getting at. "And he's good" Fred clarified "So we have found a seeker, he just needs to pass woods test" Fred told him making James slightly happier.

Tess walked over to Hugo who was sat trying to ignore james and fred as he ate his dinner. Tess took a seat beside him.

"Oi The Ravenclaw table is over there" Barked a boy with sandy brown hair which Tess choose to ignore.

"Did you find out anything from Malfoy then?" he questioned. Tess nodded.

"He was trying to help her get onto the team apparently, which i hear has worked. It's all over the school" Tess sighed as she turned to look at the slytherin table to find Llily talking with Zabini.

Tess noticed Scorpius sat across from Lily, glancing every so often at her. Tess had a strange feeling that Scorpius had gotten Lily on the team not out of his own selfish reasons but out of something else that she just couldn't put her finger on.

_A/N i wasn't sure about posting this chapter, i was thinking about writing it out again because i knew i wanted to make Lily the slytherin seeker in first year but i wasn't sure how to go about it, i wanted a teacher to see how good she was at catching something in mid air like what happened with Harry. I decided to leave this chapter how it is though im not sure how i feel about it. Please Review_


	13. JAMES VS HUGO

As owls flooded into the great hall as usual, the next morning. Everyone saw a long, thin package carried by six or so owls. The owls were heading to the slytherin table, so it was no surprise to tess that the package had landed in front of Lily. Lily almost jumped six feet in the air at the sight of the package. A letter dropped down on top of the package.

Lily ripped open the letter first and beamed when she read it.

_Dear Lily_

_We have just heard about you being the new seeker for the Slytherin team. You have no idea how proud we are, i think your father did a little dance when we got a letter home from Madam buns. Do slytherin proud though James would probably hate me for saying that. The first match is on the Twentie-fifth of November, so we have been told. Professor Slughorn has invited me and your father too watch your first match, i hear it's against gryffindor. Don't be too violent we wouldn't want you or any of your team hurting your brother or your cousins. Albus is trying out for Gryffindor seeker in a few days time and as you know, he is pretty good, so you might be going against eachother. Just don't try and kill eachother._

_Also in the package is your very own Broom. We thought we should buy you one since you have made us proud. It's the new broom thats just came out; The Firebolt Fifteenth. I knew first years shouldn't have one but we spoke to Slughorn about it before hand._

_We will both see you at the game._

_Love Mum_

"A firebolt fifteenth" Spoke a voice over her shoulder. Lily looked up and spotted Scorpius looking over her shoulder at her letter.

"What are you doing, looking at my mail" shrieked Lily. Scorpius looked amused at her visable anger.

"I got curious. My dad and Grandad are coming to watch the game also."

Lily raised her eyebrow at him. "You havn't mentioned your grandad before, not even when you're in the common room boasting about your wealth"

Scorpius took a seat beside her. "My grandad is actually really important to me, i may not mention him alot but i don't mention much about my mum either" He shrugged.

Lily actually felt like that made some sence. She shrugged and began to tear at the packege, ripping it open. She felt many of the slytherins gawking at her new broom. Lily looked up at Scorpius and rolled her eyes. "I bet you're going to tell me you have already got a hundred of them"

"No" Scorpius paused "I have Ten"

Tess stood up from the Ravenclaw table, indicating for Louis to get up from the hufflepuff table and follow her. He did as she indicated and they both walked over to the Gryffondor table. "Hugo, come with us" Tess told him and Hugo was up in an instant, still chewing on his toast.

"Wherereeeoing" Hugo spoke with his mouth full earning a confused look from Louis and a disgusted look from Tess. Hugo swallowed the contents in his mouth and looked at them smiling. "I said, where are we going?"

"To see Lily" Tess told them as they headed to the slytherin table earning disapproving looks from most of the slytherins. "Hey lily, what you got there?"

Lily looked up and grinned. "Mum and Dad sent me The firebolt fifteenth."

"No way" cried Hugo as he looked at the broom "I thought first years wern't allowed there own broomsticks" Hugo was stairing at the broom in bewilderment.

"I thought that too but i suppose since i'm a first year who just got on the quidditch team, then im allowed one. Mum and dad spoke to slughorn about it first though" Lily shrugged as she pointed at Professor Slughorn who was nodding his head at her and smiling.

Tess noticed a few slytherin glowering at her. She guessed it probably had something with her being muggleborn even though not all the slytherins were Pure. Tess almost giggled right then and there when she saw Hugo glaring right back at the slytherins.

"So Hugo who you going to be chearing for at the match Slytherin or Gryffindor" James potter asked as he waltzed up to them. Lily rolled her eyes as Hugo looked at the both of them. Tess could tell that he was having trouble saying an answer.

"He doesn't have to answer" Louis defended him but was silenced by the glare James shot him. Hugo looked at Lily and then at James.

"How about i chear for both" Hugo compromised. "Go, Go Slytherin, Go, Go Gryffondor" He cheared awkwardly. James ripped his eyes away from Hugo and staired at the broom on the table. "How did you-"

"Mum and dad sent me it, turns out they're proud of me being in slytherin and making the team" Lily told him with a smug smile. Tess noticed James's face going red with anger. He looked quite scary now that she thought about it. She grabbed hold of Hugos arm as if he was going to help her from her scary relative.

James however let out a puff of air and then stormed away, clentching his fists. Lily grinned triumphantly.

Tess sighed and watched as James stormed from the great hall. "I'm going to speak to him, make him see sence"

"I don't think that will work, but i'll come with" Hugo and Tess ran after the angry potter while Louis stayed back with Lily to fawn over her broom.

"James" Tess called as they got to the stairecase. James swung around, his bag smacking the stone wall. "What" it was more of a demand than a question.

"Don't you think you're being a bit pathetic mate" Hugo tried to make him see reason but Tess had a feeling that calling him Pathetic wasn't going to help matters. She knew she should of spoken first.

"PATHETIC?" Tess flinched at his outraged voice but Hugo stayed very still, not flinching at all. He seemed to be more used to an angry James than she was. "How am i pathetic, she was put in that house. Put as a seeker when First years never make the house team apart from dad of course and she's going about with a smile on her face like she's happy to be there"

"Because she is" Tess told him not knowing that there argument was attracting unwanted attention.

"She can't be and what's worse is that Dad seems happy that his child is in the house of evil, when i know for a fact that if it was your dad he would of disowned you and my dad would of disowned me, what makes her so god damn special" james ranted on. Tess finally noticed the crowd forming as she pulled at Hugos shirt to make him notice.

She saw Rose at the front of the crowd with a boy in her year called Chad Finnigan, Seamus Finnigans son. Next to her was Albus who was gawking at the scene. Scorpius Malfoy had pushed his way through the crowd with Lily right behind him, Louis following her. Ben Wood, Gryffondors captian was towering over all the little kids with Fred stood next to him. Vladimer Zabini had demanded to be let through and he stood beside Scorpius Malfoy. Alice and Frankie Longbottom stood beside eachother. Both daughters of Neville and Hannah Longbottom. Alice was in James and Fred year while Frankie was in Rose and Albus's year. They both had opposite looks on there faces. While Alice looked excited to see the drama unfold, frankie looked nervous and was shifting uncomfortably.

Tess was yancking at Hugos arm to inform him that they now had a crowd but he wasn't listening. When Tess turned back to him, she noticed his face had gone redder than his hair and it had honestly scared her. She had never seen Hugo get angry before.

"MY dad would not have disowned me" Hugo practically bellowed out. "Yeah he wouldn't of been happy about it but he's my dad, he loves me and Rose. He would of gotten over it because he's our dad, he would still loves us whether we are in a different house than him"

There was a lot of mumbling going on behind them and Tess saw Rose smiling at him and nodding proudly.

"And so does your dad, you're just too bloody blinded by hatred against the slytherin house that you can't see it. Lily's a slytherin, so what. You're just sore because she's got more ambition, more cunning, more determined and more clever than you have in your whole entire body"

That's when it happened. James had lifted his fist, it was like watching it in slow motion. The fist came towards Hugo rather fast that Tess was sure he was going to end up with a bruised nose but Hugos hand had moved quickly, his hand coming up and blocking the punch in one swift movement. Hugo gripped at James fist, surprising him and the rest of the on lookers as Hugo lifted up his foot, kicking him in the gut and watching as James fell onto the staires. His body crashing onto the steps as he began to catch his breath, obviously winded.

Tess had let out a squeal when it all happened, stairing down at her cousin, sprawled on the steps. The gasps that filled the corridor still had gone unnoticed by Hugo until he heard his sister.

"HUGO. You can stop now"

Hugo turned around and noticed everyone seemed to be looking on in shock, Fred pushed his way from the shocked audience and ran to where James lay, trying to help the boy up.

"What the hell is going on here" barked Argus filch as he made his way through the crowd. "Weasley" he looked at James with a frown "Potter"

Rose moved from the crowd, tears in her blue crystal eyes as she moved towards her brother. "What the hell happened?"

Hugo looked at Tess who had tears running down her plump cheeks. He wasn't sure himself, he had just gotten so angry and he had seen red. He didn't know what would of happened if Rose hadn't of shouted his name.

Neville Longbottom had appeared out of know where Tess thought as he demanded for students to go to class. Tess noticed Wood stood there with a thoughtful gaze before turning to Neville. "Professor can i speak to you?"

"Meet me in my office in Fifteen minutes wood" Neville said and watched the boy leave. He turned towards Fred struggeling to hold James upright. "Weasley take Potter to the hospital wing"

Lily was still stood there smiling at Hugo and Tess while giving a disapproving look at James before scurrying off. Fred went off with james too the hospital wing.

"You two however come with me" Neville began to walk away as Tess and Hugo followed him. Rose sighed having a feeling that there parents would be informed.

The walk to Nevilles office was the most daunting experience of there young lifes. The minute they walked in, Neville took a seat. He was Hugos head of house as well as there Herboligy teacher and deputy headmaster.

"Now would you like to tell me what went on"

Hugo and Tess looked at eachother before turning back to the teacher. Hugo then told Neville the whole truth and nothing but the truth, how it started, what had happened and how it ended. Neville hung onto every word with a frown and once Hugo had finished speaking, he stood up.

"I hope you understand the seriousness of your actions Mr Weasley, laying a finger to any pupil is against the rules"

Hugo was about to tell him it wasn't a finger he used but instead his foot, however he thought better of it.

"Though Mr Potter will be punished severely if it is in fact true that he started the fight. There was ten or more pupils watching and i will be asking them what happened" He paused "I will be writing to your parents and i wont be leaving anything out. They will know the truth but you will be receiving detention"

Hugo turned to leave when suddenly Ben wood came through the door. "Professor, i need Hugo on my quidditch team" he said desperately Hugo eyed Ben wood, not knowing what to say.

"Wood, you should know that first years-"

"I know professor but Lily Potter is a first year and got on the slytherin quidditch team"

"That was out of special circumstances wood" spoke Neville. Hugo and Tess looked back and forth like they were watching a ping pong game.

"This is special circumstances. My team is down a keeper and a seeker. I saw Hugo block that punch, he's what i have been looking for" he cried desperately.

"Isn't James Potter on your team also, wont it lead to conflict"

"James will just have to deal with it. I need Hugo, he's got perfect keeper skills"

Neville glanced at Hugo who was looking at him hopefully. "NO, You do not get an award for what your have done Mr Weasley." He turned back to wood "My decision is final, you will have to wait till next year before Mr Weasley can try out for the team."

Neville waved his hand at them and the three quickly left the room.

_A/N I know James is pretty mean right now but i'm just showing how i think his reactions would be if Lily was a slytherin. He will get over it don't worry, i'm just playing it out and hopefully you will see some nice James and Lily chapters soon and some James and Fred chapters because there amazing, the way i'm writting them out reminds me of the twins._

_Now i know Neville seems like a strict teacher but i can just imagine the war making him less awkward and makng him fearless and i can imagine him refusing to let Hugo on the team as a first year due to the fact that Lily was special circumstances, he had just been in a fight and they wouldn't want any other teams thinking it's okay for a first year to be on there team._

_I am also going to be posting two chapters each night. I hopefully wont stop writting this story for a long period of time like most authors. I promise that there will be two chapters everynight. I can't tell you what time they will be posted at because there's alot of people at different time zones, so if i say midnight(UK Time) that could mean 6am in Australian time. So the times will vary obviously for different people._

_Be sure to review._


	14. HOWLERS & Grayback

By dinner time, the gossip was that Hugo had beaten James up and then there were rumours that James was in a coma. The rumour had died down when they saw James walk into the great hall, rubbing at his sore stomach. Fred was with him. Those two were inseparable.

"Hey Hugo" Fred smiled slightly and glared at James, this is new thought Hugo.

Hugo looked up as his barn owl swooped down dropping a letter in front of him. Hugo noticed James to had recieved a letter. Both Hugo and James glanced down at the trembling mail and groaned. Howlers.

"Look everyone, they got a hower" Alice Longbottom shouted out, catching everyones attention. Hugo and James glanced at eachother.

"You first" James spoke in a low voice refusing to touch his.

"If neither of you open it, then it will explode" called Tess from the ravenclaw table. She had read about howlers in a book from the library.

Hugo decided to go first, his fingers trembling as he teared the envelope open and suddenly the hall was filled with. **"HUGO RONALD WEASLEY"**

Hugo dropped the letter like it had caught flames. Everyone including the teachers looked at Hugo and his howler in silence as everyone heard the voice of Hermione Weasley.

**"HOW DARE YOU GET INTO A FIGHT WITH YOUR COUSIN, I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED THAT YOU WOULD THINK OF RAISING A HAND OR A FOOT TO ANY MEMBER OF YOUR FAMILY. YOUR FATHER THINKS I SHOULD NOT SEND THIS TO YOU BUT I THINK IT IS WHAT YOU DESERVE. I AM ABSOLUTELY HORRIFIED THAT A CHILD OF MINE WOULD EVEN THINK OF DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT"**

Hermiones shrill voice was making Hugo quiver as he staired at the howler feeling rather embaressed. He could hear Scorpius Malfoy laughing in the background as his mothers voice went on.

**"THE MINUTE YOU STEP OFF THAT TRAIN FOR CHRISTMAS, YOU AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE SOME SERIOUS WORDS"** Hermione voice stayed in an angry, screachy tone as the subject turned to his father. **"NO RON I AM SENDING THIS WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OT NOT, I DON'T CARE IF YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO GET ONE. YOU SHOULDN'T OF DRIVEN THAT ENCHANTED CAR IN SECOND YEAR THEN SHOULD YOU"**

Hugo groaned embarrassed. Feeling all eyes on him. He saw Rose also turning red at hearing there mothers voice.

**"NOW HUGO IF I HEAR OF ANYMORE FIGHTS FROM YOU THEN I AM COMING TO HOGWARTS MYSELF AND DRAGGING YOU OUT KICKING AND SCREAMING"**

Hugo nodded at the letter as though it was his actual mother in person. Hermiones voiced died down and was instead replaced by Rons voice. The voice was still loud, due to the howler being made to send people angry mail but it wasn't as loud as his mother had been. _"Oh and Hugo, despite what your mother says. It's okay to hit someone if you're defending someone, if they deserve it or if they're just pissing you off. Also that's the reason why you have a wand, dueling works better if you don't want to get your hands dirty."_ his fathers voice was teasing but still rather loud.

**"RON"** was the last word he heard from the letter before it burst into flames and left a pile of ashes in its wake.

Hugo looked up, blushing as red as his hair. Hugo noticed Neville was shaking his head at the teachers table and saying something that looked like "Typical Ron and Hermione"

James however had apparently left his howler unoppend for too long and it exploded right in front of him, his mothers shrill voice coming out of it.

**"JAMES SIRUS POTTER"**

James flinched as he looked at hugo who was trying to get over the shock of his own letter.

**"I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED THAT YOU WOULD TRY AND HIT YOUR OWN COUSIN, WHO'S THREE YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU"** Ginny potters voice filled the great hall earning a few more sniggers from the slytherins.

**"AND ALL BECAUSE YOU CAN'T ACCEPT YOUR SISTER AS A SLYTHERIN, YOUNG MAN YOU ARE LUCKY I'M NOT COMING TO HOGWARTS AND TAKING YOU FROM THAT SCHOOL. I KNOW VIOLENCE IS NOT THE ANSWER BUT FROM WHAT NEVILLE JUST TOLD ME IN HIS LETTER, THEN YOU REALLY DID DESERVE EVERYTHING YOU GOT JAMES POTTER. I ALWAYS SAY IF SOMEONE HITS YOU HIT THEM BACK, YOU CAME CLOSE TO HITTING HUGO, SO I'M NOT SURPRISED THAT HE REACTED THE WAY HE DID"** The letter fumed at him, James slided Lower in his seat. Hugo was looking quite smugly at James while james sent him a glare.

**"WHEN YOU COME HOME, YOU ARE GETTING A FIRM TALKING TO"** the letter had suddenly turned around towards Lily who was sitting at the slytherin table_ "And Lily i know you have heard this before but congratulations for making the team, your father and i are really proud. Ignore your brother and we will see you at christmas"_

The letter had turned back to james, bursting into flames and lying in ashes in front of him. Lily turned back to her fellow slytherins, blushing deeply from her brothers howler.

Tess watched the boys from the ravenclaw table, noticing how red Hugo had gotten. The howlers were all anyone could talk about for the days that followed.

On halloween morning, Tess had ran into the great hall, seeing the hall beautiful decorated for the occasion. The gryffindors had finally found a seeker for there team and it was Albus Potter. The keeper had also been chosen: Jamie McLaggen.

Louis was with Hugo at the gryffindor table and they both were looking at what appeared to be the daily prophet. Tess walked over the curiosity dripping from her as she looked over there shoulders at the daily Prophet.

"Fenrir Greyback and few other death eaters has escaped from Azkaban" Louis's words had caught the attention of Neville Longbottom who was making his way over to them. He remembered during the war that it had been him and Ronald Weasley to successfully knock him out.

"Whos that?" Tess asked as Hugo suddenly began to read.

"We have confirmed that at the early hours of Wednesday morning that ten death eaters including Fenrir Greyback has infact excaped Azkaban prison. We are sure that the death eaters that we wern't able to find back in 1998 are planning on avenging Lord Voldemorts death" Hugo read out and then he pointed at a moving picture of his dad Ron Weasley and Harry potter on the cover. Neville Longbottom was at the bottom left corner. A picture of Draco Malfoy was at the bottom beside Neville Longbottoms picture.

Hugo continued reading.

"During the second wizarding war, Fenrir grayback killed many wizards and witchs, He also killed muggles. He was defeated and knocked out by Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom during the time of the war. Harry potter and Ronald Weasley now both Aurors have been informed about the excape from Azkaban, both are now working on the case to find Fenrir Greyback and the ten other death eaters that excaped but it is possible that Greyback will come in search for the familys of Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom for being the first to defeat him in battle. Hermione Weasley and Hannah Longbottom have been informed and the kids Rose Nymphadora Weasley, Hugo Ronald Weasley, Alice Augusta Longbottom and Frankie Giffard Longbottom are in very serious danger."" Hugo paused and looked up to find Rose and the rest of his family stairing suddenly at him and eyeing the prophet with ease. Tess almost jumped when Lily nudged past and waited for him to continue

Hugo looked over at Frankie and Alice who had now risen from there seats and were standing up stairing down at the daily prophet.

Hugo continued to read. "It is also likely that Grayback will go in search for the Malfoys."

Scorpius had suddenly emerged from the slytherin table and was now looking at the prophet as Hugo kept reading. " Before Voldemorts ultamite defeat, the Malfoys switched sides; Narcissa Malfoy lied to the dark lord in Assistance of Harry potter, and neither she nor Lucius Participated in any of the fighting during the Battle of hogwarts. None of the Malfoys were subsequently imprisoned in Azkaban because of this defection. Draco Malfoys son is also in danger because of his families betrayel"

Scorpius staired at the daily prophet darkly as it was suddenly ripped from Hugos grip. The kids looked up and spotted Neville Longbottom. "I'll be taking this"

"But Greyback is after us Dad" Alice said frantically. Neville looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Alice you know not to call me dad while at school"

"Sorry" Alice sighed "But what do we do."

Neville sighed and began to read the rest of the artical in his head _"Harry potters kids and wife are also in danger. If the death eaters are avenging voldemorts death, is it likely that a third war will come to life"_

Neville took a deep breath. "I will talk to Professor Slughorn. Don't panic, everything will be sorted but no one must leave the grounds until the death eaters are found." Neville kissed the top of Alice and Frankies heads not caring that they were in front of students, and then headed over to the teachers table with the prophet.

"Oh god, what do we do" Rose cried looking around frantically as if she felt the wearwolfs presence.

"Don't panic Rosie" Chad Finnigan had nudged her giving her a comforting smile. He too had heard everything. Chad and Rose were both second years and extremely close. They faught a lot and always seemed to make up. Rose often called Chad an unsufferable git while Chad called her a bossy know it all.

"I doubt Greyback will find us" Hugo shrugged

"Do you think there will be a third wizarding war" Tess asked. She was unfamiliar with what had actually happened in the war. She had known that there had been two wars and Voldemort was finally killed in the second one by Harry potter but that was about it.

"I doubt it" scoffed Hugo as he buttered his toast.

"Are you not at all worried" frowned Rose folding her arms at her brother who seemed more concerned with stuffing his face than anything else.

"No dad and Uncle Harry will find him and the death eaters" Hugo shrugged munching at his toast as Tess swung her bag over her shoulder. "If there is a war, i'll be happy to fight along side you" she nudged him playfully while he scoffed. "I probably wont be doing any fighting if there was one, mum would probably put me and Rose somewhere away from the action"

A mothers love is a strong one thought tess as she thought about her own mother who would probably take her out of hogwarts and forbid her from going there again if there was a war which Tess hoped was not the case.

_A/N I was debating on this chapter, i'm too scared to take risks with stuff like this but nobody really knows what happened to grayback. In the book it said he was defeated by Neville and Ron but not killed. So defeated could mean, he was knocked out and then taken to Azkaban or Killed. I like to think that they killed him but in this story he's still pretty much alive. I want to do a sort of war like thing in there fifth year or something. The death eaters who escaped and the death eaters who were never caught planning on avenging the dark lords death and trying to kill Harry Potter and his family themselves. Now im still not sure about doing that yet, i'm still working it all out and how to plan a huge storyline like that if i did do that. If i don't do that then i will do something with grayback but he wont be going back to Azkaban without a bang in the plot. Something will happen whether its a war or not. Please review and tell me what you think._


	15. Slytherin VS Gryffindor

As they entered into November, the weather turned rather cold. It started snowing on the fifth of November, which earned alot of house points to be taken from slytherin due to the fact that the slytherins had pelted snow balls at Professor Hornsted. The potions teacher.

The quidditch season had began. Today, Gryffindor would be versing Slytherin for the first game of the season. Lily had been training non stop for this game. Gryffindor hadn't won since Harry Potter left all those years ago and Slytherin hadn't won in years either.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the quidditch pitch. Harry, Ginny, Draco, Astoria and Lucius were sat by the teachers having been invited to watch there kids first match. Draco felt really uncomfortable when he saw Harry and Ginny while Astoria gave them a kind smile and Lucius looked at them with disgust.

Tess had heard quidditch could get violent and was stood watching in fear that Lily might get hurt. Hugo and Louis stood next to her with Rose and Chad.

Madam Buns was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams. The slytherins and Gryffindors gathered around her. Tess noticed that Lily and Albus were glaring at eachother. Obviously being a bit too competitive.

Madam Buns went on to tell them to have a clean game as Lily looked up at the stands and waved slightly at Tess, Hugo and Louis who waved back. He noticed her parents sat at the teachers stands.

"Mount your brooms please"

The slytherins and Gryffindors mounted there brooms and Madam buns gave a loud blast on her whistle.

Brooms rose up, high up in the air. They were off.

"And oh no the quaffle is taken immediately by Scorpius Malfoy of slytherin, James Potter and Samantha Jones are closing in on him"

Fred Weasleys younger sister, Roxanne Weasley, was doing the commentary for the match. "Scorpius Malfoy is really belting along up there, a nice pass to Mason Flint and he's throwing it back to malfoy and - YES gryffindor has taken the quaffle, James Potter gains the quaffle and off he goes - He's my cousin you know -He's going to sco- Nope stopped by Slytherin keeper and Capitan Vladimir Zabini and the slytherins have taken the quaffle"

Lucius had a smug smile on his face, Astoria was clapping her hands softly as Draco was staring with a blank expression. "Looks like Slytherin is doing pretty well" Lucius spoke tauntingly to Harry.

"Yeah, i see that. That's my daughter up there as the seeker by the way" Harry smirked as Lucius's face turned into a surprised look. "Of course i can't take sides because my youngest son is the gryffindor seeker and oldest son is the gryffindor chaser"

Lucus's lips turned up into a snarl.

"SLYTHERIN HAS SCORED" Roxanne's voice echoed across the stadium.

Slytherin cheers filled the stadium with moans from the gryffindors. Lily was up searching for the snitch, she saw Albus doing the same.

"Samantha Jones from the gryffindor team has the quaffle, she's speeding high up to the rings, passing it to James potter and was that the snitch i just saw"

Lily and Albus both saw the flash of gold and they hurtled towards it. Neck and neck completely. They turned to look at eachother and then turned back to the target in hand.

"The two potters have seen the snitch, it's a race against time for the brother and sister" Said Roxanne as she looked with interest as everyone held there breaths.

Lily was slightly faster than Albus, she put up extra speed as they chased the snitch.

"Scorpius Malfoy has the quaffle and YES Jamie McLaggen blocks it with his brilliant keeper skills. The Slytherin Beater Graffi Goyle doesn't look too impressed, he's got the club and hits the Bludger. OH NO, Jamie is down"

Jamie landed on the ground with a thud.

The Gryffindors gasped.

Lily knew she had to end this game after what happened to Jamie. Lily and Albus still neck to neck each put there hands out for the snitch. Albus suddenly elbowed Lily but Lily elbowed him back. The snitch dove down and both Brother and sister dived to catch it.

"It looks like they're going to crash" Roxanne gasped. Harry and Ginny stood up in the stands.

Lily and Albus looked at eachother and turned back to the snitch. They were waiting for the other to pull up but neither one did. Albus suddenly lost control of his broom, falling forward and off his brand new broom. Gasps could be heard from all the gryffindors.

"OH NO, the gryffindor seeker is out. The only way for this game to end is for Lily Potter to catch the snitch"

Lily had suddenly pulled up before she hit the ground and the snitch changed coarse. Lily put out her hand trying to grab at it. Her hand suddenly wrapped around the snitch just as she too lost her grip with her broom and fell onto the ground, her hand still around the snitch.

"Lily Potter has caught the snitch"

Madam buns flew onto the pitch and blew her whistle. "Slytherin Wins"

Scorpius had flew to the ground running over to Lily who was still lying on her back, having grazed her back when she fell. "Potter, you okay"

Lily's eyes narrowed at Malfoy who seemed to let his guard down in that moment to see if she was okay. "I'm fine"

"Are you sure"

"Why do you suddenly care Malfoy"

"I just, I'm not, I DON'T CARE"

Tess fell to her knees beside Lily. "Are you alright Lil?" she began fretting over her. "I'm fine" Lily muttered forgetting about Scorpius Malfoy. Tess began to touch Lily to see if she felt anything.

"OW" Lily bellowed when Tess touched her wrist.

"I think you have broken your wrist" Tess sighed. Harry and Ginny stood beside her. "Oh Lily" sighed Ginny. Tess turned and saw Scorpius was gone with Draco, Astoria and Lucius. Harry and Ginny began to make sure Lily was alright before Harry had to pick up an unconscious Albus and take him to the hospital wing. Lily followed them with a busted wrist. James walked beside her neither one speaking to the other.

Tess, Hugo and Louis began to head off to the hospital wing also, to make sure Lily was indeed fine. Tess knew one thing after seeing her first game of quidditch. She was glad Hugo had been refused by Professor Longbottom to be keeper for the team after what happened to Jamie McLaggen falling threw the hoop, she was damned if she was going to let that happen to Hugo. Quidditch was just too violent.

_A/N I enjoyed writing this chapter alot. I love quidditch and really wish it was a real sport. Now onto the questions some of you have asked._

_MsMKT86: i always look forward to reading your reviews. The whole Lily and James thing was for them to make valid points in there arguments and to show everyone is different in a family. Lily to me is my favourite because she doesn't want to be like anyone else, she hates that her family expects her to be like the rest of her family and wants so bad to be seen as an individual. There will be some James/Lily/Albus, brothers and sister moments in the Christmas chapters. Now about the war idea, i didn't mean a big war like the second one and i know i would hate for me to kill off characters that i created. It would be terrible. The war was just something for me to think over because it wont be alot of death eaters in my war due to the fact most of them are dead and others are probably too scared to even attempt to kill harry now that Voldemort is gone. Grayback would probably be the leader of the death eaters if my war were to happen. As i said it's alot of planning for an author to do something like a war and i definitely wasn't planning on killing any of my beautiful characters but i am contemplating for Grayback to do something that will be shocking and really dreadful but at the same time be surprising. Anyway i love your reviews, keep reviewing as you're the one that makes me keep writing this story because you love it so much._

_MaeSilverpaws1: I believe Tess is technically a muggleborn. She does have magical blood in her because of her dads cousin and her dads aunt and uncle but Dudley was a muggleborn and so is Sarah so that would definitely make her a muggleborn. __I think with the adults, even though when they were once children and hated that the adults kept them in the dark about all the stuff that was going on, they now realize why. They will do anything to protect there children and then now realize that when they were young thats all the adults were doing to them, protecting them. I don't think there doing it on purpose there doing it because its necessary._

_I hope that answered your questions. Keep Reviewing_


	16. A Weasley Jumper

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid December, Tess woke up to find the grounds covered in several feet of soft snow. The Lake was frozen solid and James and Fred had received a detention for starting a snow ball fight with the slytherins and accidently hitting Madam buns in the face.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. Christmas was for family time and Tess felt rather sorry for the ones staying at hogwarts during the time.

When Tess walked into the great hall, carrying her suitcase. She looked amazed at the hall. The hall looked amazing. Holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and several Christmas Trees stood around the room, with tiny icicles and hundreds of candles hanging on the branches.

Tess ran off towards Hugo who was sat at the hufflepuff table playing quidditch with Louis. She loved the fact that despite being in different houses, they still made time to sit with eachother in the great hall.

Hugo and Louis had there suitcases beside them, both playing wizards chess which Tess found quite cruel. Tess looked around but couldn't spot Lily, she guessed that the young potter must be still packing.

"So what are you guys hoping to get for Christmas" Tess asking, sitting beside Hugo who seemed to concentrate on destroying Louis's pieces before speaking: "I know one thing me and Louis will get" he paused and both him and Louis said at the same time "A weasley Jumper"

Tess frowned. "What's a weasley Jumper"

"It's a a Jumper that our grandma Molly knits. They vary in colour and have your first initial of your name on the Front. My jumper is always Orange" Hugo told Tess who was smiling at how lovely a weasley jumper sounded.

"What's worse is that, the whole family goes to the burrow for Christmas and we all have to wear one. Even the adults. My mum refuses to wear her one but dad manages to remind her that it is only for one day" Louis told her as he quickly gave up on the chess game.

"Why would you hate something that sounds so wonderful" gushed Tess. "It sounds absolutely Lovely"

"Wait till you see one" muttered Hugo as Lily entered the great hall with her suitcase. Heading over to the hufflepuff table. "You guys ready to go" she asked.

Tess suddenly remembered something. "What's happening with this grayback guy"

"I mailed dad once or twice. He said they still havn't caught the bastard but there making progress" Hugo shrugged, standing up and picking up his suitcase. "We are still going to attend hogwarts if that's what you're thinking"

Tess let out a breath of air, feeling relieved as the four friends made there way out of the castle to the train that would take them home to there family's.

The Train ride felt rather slow for Tess who just wanted to get home and see her family with the exception of Milly who she still didn't get on with.

The minute the train ride had came to a stop, Tess, Hugo, Lily and Louis dived off the train. Hugo was really nervous to see his mum. James was in the clear, after he had seen his parents at the quidditch game. His mother had giving him a really angry talking to but was fine now. Hugo still had to face the wrath of his mother.

Louis ran over to Bill and Fleur who were hugging his older sisters Victorie and Dominique. Victorie had moved away to great Teddy Lupin, her boyfriend who had left Hogwarts Two years ago. Louis pulled a disgusted look when Victorie kissed him with all her might, in front of there parents. Fleur was grinning at the pair while Bill looked like he was going to rip the boys head off.

Lily had skipped over to Harry and Ginny who were already in the company of James and Albus. Tess noticed with a frown that Lily's bag she had over her shoulder was unzipped as she struggled with her suitcase. Scorpius obviously saw this too because as he was walking towards his parents, his hand dropped something into her bag.

Tess shook her head, having a feeling it was a present from Scorpius though she knew he would deny it. She turned towards hugo who was looking for his parents and Rose. "I'll see you after the holidays" she dug into her bag for something and then gave him it. It was a rectangular sandy brown box that looked like a shoe box. Hugo raised his eyebrow at her.

"It's not what you think" she grinned. "Open it on Christmas"

Hugo nodded. "I'll send your present via owl"

"Because you havn't gotten me anything yet" she teased. Hugo gasped. "Lies, i have got you something but i prefer to send Christmas presents via owl"

"Okay, i'll see you" Tess wanted to hug him a goodbye but changed her mind instead running towards Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily who were going to meet her parents on the muggle platform.

Hugo spotted his parents with rose and sure enough the minute he wandered over, his mother began to lecture him about how fighting is a terrible thing to do despite what Ron had said.

During the holidays Tess had found out about her dad and Harry. He explained that in truth he was mean and spoilt because his parents spoilt him and left Harry feeling unloved. He had been jealous of Harry to the fact that everyone wanted to be friends with him, so he in fact had to destroy Harry's chance at having friends in Primary School by threatening to beat them up if they even so much as thought of being friends with him. He then explained how he thought being a witch or wizard was creepy and hated everything to do with it until he was saved by Harry from a dementor. Which led to him telling Harry that he didn't think he was a freak before he left to go into hiding.

Tess had listened with ease, realizing that her father wasn't like her granddad at all. It was just what he was taught that made him react the way he had. He had then been more grown up than his dad by accepting Harry eventually.

On Christmas eve, Tess went to sleep excited for the next morning. She would be opening presents and stuffing her face with turkey. When she woke early in the morning, she found an owl perched up on her window and realized with excitement that it was from Hugo. She untied the package and opened it. In the Package was some chocolate frogs that were her favourite sweets in the wizarding world. Also in the package was a few moving pictures of Herself, Hugo, Louis and Lily that had been taken by Louis's camera.

One picture was of her and Hugo making rather silly faces at the camera, the other was with her, Louis and Hugo. She was laughing at Louis and Hugo who had there arms around eachother in a brother sort of hug. The other one was of Herself and Lily. Lily had dived up onto Tess's back and Tess was trying to carry her. The fourth and last picture contained all four of them. Tess remembered that they had to get Victorie to take the picture. This picture however was normal, it had not gone through the potion that had made the rest move. It was just a normal picture of the four of them. Hugo stood on the left with his lips flicked into a smile, Tess stood beside Hugo with a big toothy grin, Louis was beside Tess, his arm wrapped behind her back as his lips were halfway between a pout and a smile. Lily however was bent down a little bit, Louis had one of his arms around her and her smile seemed to light up her face.

Tess began to hang them up on her cork board as she ran down the stair's. She had pretty much given Hugo the same present as she got but different pictures and they all didn't move because she didn't have a clue how to brew the potion. Though she remembered reading about it in some book from the library.

The minute she stepped into the kitchen there was an owl on the table. Dudley and Sarah was acting like it was the most natural thing but Milly was sat poking at it until the owl turned around and bit her finger,

"You have a present" Sarah told her as tess walked forward and untied the package from the bird. The package was squishy and it made Tess think of clothes, she opened the package and pulled out a dark purple jumper. It felt soft to her as she examined it. A big _T_ on the front. Tess's eyes swelled up as she realized who it was from.

"Oh that's lovely" gushed Sarah though Tess had a feeling that she was just being nice.

"It's a weasley Jumper" Tess beamed. She still didn't know why Louis and Hugo hated getting one, they were really cozy and warm.

She looked at the tag on the package that said with_ Lots of Love Molly Weasley._

"Dad, mum can we go to the burrow to visit the weasleys"

"Not today darling, it's family time. Maybe in a few days" Sarah told her as she began to prepare the kitchen for Christmas dinner.

"I will also need to contact Harry and ask him to set up the floo thing for the fireplace again" Dudley said as he read the newspaper.

"Okay, can you tell Harry to connect the floo network to Ten Ottery St Catchpole" Tess asked sweaty. Dudley put down his newspaper and Sarah turned to look at her.

"Why?" Sarah asked. Tess blushed. "That's where Hugo lives and they all wont be staying at the burrow for a few days, they will all go back home after today"

Dudley hesitated looking at Sarah who gave her a small smile "Of course, we will see what Harry can do. How about after breakfast you and Milly can open the rest of your presents and then we will go and see Grandma" Sarah winked as Millys eyes lit up, ready for her presents. "Oh and there's a few other presents under the tree that were delivered by an owl this morning"

Tess quickly finished her breakfast and then her and Milly raced into the living room where presents lay under the tree. Tess fell to her knees beside her pile and waited for her parents to arrive in the living room. Milly just ripped the parcels, wrapping apart without waiting. Once Dudley and Sarah joined them in the living room, Tess picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick blue paper and written across it was To Tess from Louis. Inside was a book called _The Tales of the Beadle the bard._

"A book" scoffed Milly while crinkling her nose in disgust. Tess rolled her eyes and sniffed the book with ease. She loved the smell of new books.

Her next parcel contained candy -a large box of Bertie Botts every flavour bean from Lily

As lily opened the rest of her presents-these ones from her parents. She found most of them contained Books and Clothes. Her mother had bought her clothes but her father never bought any of the girls clothes due to the fact that he always seemed to buy clothes for them that were too big or too small. Now he just let Sarah do the clothes shopping and him buy the objects that he knew they would love.

Tess grinned as she tidied up the wrapping paper and then took her presents up the stair's. All her books going on the book shelf and her clothes going on hangers. Tess got clothes, make up and shoes. Surprisingly Dudley was good at buying make up for Milly, so that had been his gift. Tess however hated make up and Dudley knew that. Though she was just eleven, she could safely say that she would never put that muck on her face.

The visit to Petunias new home was rather nerve wrecking. Petunia had moved out a month after Tess left for hogwarts. She moved into a small flat a few blocks from Private Drive. Her divorce was not final yet and Tess had a feeling that she was deliberately not signing the papers. They had invited Petunia to have Christmas dinner with them, seeing as she didn't have anyone to spend Christmas with this year.

When Tess returned home with her family and her mother had started cooking Christmas dinner. Tess found an owl in her room with a letter in its beak. She opened the letter to find Hugos scribbily writing on a piece of parchment.

_Dear Tess._

_Uncle Harry just told mum and dad that you are going to visit in a few days. Your dad had phoned and told him. He's going to talk to the minister to get your fireplace hooked up to the floo network._

_Encase you want to stay, you will be staying in Rose's room. Mum is focussing on sorting up Roses room when we go home. She's been a bit distracted with Grayback escaping from Azkaban. Mum was really considering taking me and Rose out of hogwarts till dad managed to get through to her._

_Hope your Christmas is going well oh and Lily found something odd in her bag when she got home from the platform. She told me and Louis today at the burrow. She opened it and inside was a emerald bracelet. She's been wearing it all day. It didn't say who it was from, it just said: Merry Christmas, see you at school. Strange._

_Anyway thanks for the Christmas present, i hung the pictures in my room. Did you like the moving pictures, i know one picture isn't moving but i thought you would appreciate that one more._

_Merry Christmas_

_Hugo_

Tess grinned and quickly scribbled a reply back:

_Dear Hugo_

_I never thought about staying over but i will ask. I'm sorry to hear about your mum. I'm sure your dad and Harry will find Grayback. I know who put that in Lily's bag, it was Scorpius Malfoy. I saw him slip something into her bag on the platform. I think Scorpius has a crush on her. He helped her get onto the quidditch team, asked if she was alright after the quidditch game when she hurt her back and broke her wrist and now he gives her a Christmas present. Oh isn't that cute, it's like Romeo and Juliet. A Muggle play and book encase you havn't heard of it._

_I loved the Christmas present thank you, i hung them up in my room and i have yet to eat the chocolate frogs. I wonder what wizard i get on my card this time._

_Merry Christmas_

_Tess_

Tess slipped it in an envelope on her desk before giving it to the bird who flew off back to Ten Ottery St Catchpole.

Tess slipped down the stairs to wait on her Christmas dinner with a book in hand. Milly was watching TV, she had been ignoring her since she got back from hogwarts. This didn't annoy Tess though, she was glad Milly wasn't speaking to her. Due to the fact that, that meant Milly wasn't picking on her like she usually would.

"Mum, when i go to Hugos in the next few days can i sleep over there"

Dudley's head snapped up and Sarah spun around.

"I don't want you sleeping in the same house as a boy" Dudley looked absolutely horrified by the thought.

"Oh honesty Dudley, there only Eleven and his parents will be there and his sister" scoffed Sarah turning back towards Tess. "Of course you can dear"

"I was an eleven year old boy once, that's close to being a teenager"

Tess was slightly confused by what her father was saying. Sarah however knew exactly what he meant.

"Dudley. Despite what you think, Eleven year old boys care more about sweets and friends rather than girlfriends and-" she paused and looked at Tess who reluctantly put her hands over her ears as she knew her mother was going to ask her to do that anyway. When she watched her mother say a word that began with S, she took her hands from her ears as her mother continued. "Now thirteen is a year we have to worry about, hormones flying everywhere. Yes Tess you can stay for a night at Hugos if you wish."

"Thanks mum" Tess grinned as she ran into the living room and sat down excitedly on the chair beside the fire, her nose stuck in a book.

"Why are you looking so happy" Milly suddenly asked finally speaking to her.

Tess rolled her eyes. "I'm going to stay at Hugos in a few days"

Milly rolled her eyes and growled angrily. Her sister having friends annoyed her. She had spent years trying to make tess's life miserable only because Tess was the baby of the family, the one with the most attention and now the one who went away to a wizard school to be a witch. It just made millys blood boil despite her talk with her grandma.

_A/N I love how Dudley is so protective of Tess. Also i know some of you are Americans or Australian so you probably don't know what Jumper means. Jumper is the English version of Sweater. I have a few american friends who call a jumper, a sweater. I believe Jumper means something different in america i just cant remember what it is._

_Now that, that is cleared up. Yes Milly is still mean, i think jealousy plays a part in her personality just like Petunia was of Lily. I think something will have to happen to Tess before she realizes that, that is her baby sister and that deep down she cares deeply for her. Obviously i wont be killing Tess off that would be terrible, just something might happen in one of my sequels that will make Milly come to realization._

_Keep on reviewing._


	17. Staying at Hugos

The Next few day, Tess arrived at Ten Ottery St Catchpole with a bag in hand via the fireplace. Everything she needed for a sleepover. Number Ten was a small cottage that was cozy and very homely. There was quite alot of bookshelf's which struck Tess's interest. There was no doors to the living room or kitchen on the bottom floor. It was all one big room. At one end of the room contained a cream couch with red cushions. A TV stood up on big chest of drawers. A coffee table in-front of the sofa with a bunch of Roses on top in a vase. The door to the back garden was also in the living room area. The other end contained the kitchen area with a cooker, a fridge, freezer and a wooden table with chairs. The door to the street was beside the cooker with a curtain draped over it. Tess thought that, that was just encase the neighbours saw a blast of magic coming from inside. There was a staircase with a banister leading up to the second floor.

The first door up the staires contained Roses room with Roses name on the middle of the door. It was a small room with two single beds beside eachother leaving a small gap in between. Bookshelfs ran along the walls with white fairy-lights going around the bookshelf's. The walls were coloured red with a small wardrobe pinned up to a back wall. Tess put her bags on one of the beds and went to look about. Nobody seemed to be in when she arrived.

She came to a stop when she realized there was some metal stair's leading up to a part in the wall. It looked like a door you just slide open. Tess decided to look in that one last, she came to a stop at another room. Opening the door she realized she was in Ron and Hermiones bedroom. It was a large room with a double bed. One half of the bedroom was all tidy with book shelf's, A wardrobe, a bedside table and a chest of drawers. The other half also had a wardrobe, a bedside table and a chest of drawers. Except that side of the room was rather messy. The wardrobe wasn't closed properly, two drawers of the chest of drawers were opened with clothes spilling out of it and clothes left lying on the floor. There was a big muggle like picture of Ron and Hermione on the wall above the headboard. Tess realized that was a wedding picture.

She slipped past into the hall past the pictures of Rose and Hugo growing up and began to climb the metal like stair's, sliding the square like door open and climbing through. Her eyes lit up when she realized that this was Hugos bedroom. The walls were painted light blue with a single bed close up to the window, a wardrobe on the back wall and a bedside table beside his bed. He had a bookshelf too but surprisingly it contained two books that were covered in dust. Pictures that she had given him for Christmas were up on his wall along with pictures of his family.

Tess turned around when she heard a voice coming from below.

"Dad, i'll be down to play in a minute. I just need to get it from my room"

She heard creaking on the metal stair's and looked down at the floor as the door slid open and Hugos pushed himself up into his bedroom. "Tess?"

"Oh hey" Tess blushed, suddenly realizing she had been snooping around his house. "Where were you?"

"Shopping at the muggle store. I stayed in the car with dad while Mum and Rose shopped for food" Hugo was looking at her with interest.

"Oh, why did you stay in the car?" Tess asked suddenly interested when Hugo chuckled.

"Oh because dad's not allowed in many muggle shops anymore after calling some customers muggles and enchanting the trolley to move on its own. Mum has forbidden him from going into any muggle shops now."

Tess had to laugh at that story. It must be hard for people brought up in wizarding familys to live in a muggle part of the street and not do any magic.

"I just need to get this" He went on all fours and pulled out a wizarding chess board and the pieces for the game.

"Dad and me love this game" Hugo grinned before frowning "When did you get here anyway"

"Oh, Ten minutes before you came back." Tess told him as they slipped out of the sliding door and down the metal stair's before running across the halls and down the stair's.

"Hugo, you're like a heard of elephants running down the stair's. What is the rush?" Hermione snapped from the kitchen.

"I found Tess in my room and you heard both our footsteps not just mine" Hugo shrugged as he walked into the living room area, Tess following.

"Oh Tess, it's lovely to see you. Hugo your dad had to pop back to work. They got a lead on grayback" Tess noticed how the older witch shuddered at the name.

"But dad and i were going to play chess" Hugo groaned. This was Hugo and Ron's favourite game.

"Hey, i'll play with you" Hermione decided but Hugo just stared at her and frowned.

"Mum, you played it before and you're terrible. You refused to play after you lost"

Tess laughed at the outraged look on her face. "I can play and i refused to play because your dad got too competitive."

Hugo rolled his eyes. Trust his mum to blame his dad when he wasn't here to defend himself.

At the Potters. The potters lived in Godrics hallow where Harry's parents used to live in. Harry had sorted the house out after the war and then moved in straight away after some of it was rebuilt and decorated to his standers. Ginny had moved in with him six months later.

James was stood outside his younger sisters bedroom. He sighed. He used to be quite close to Lily until she started school and now they were further apart than ever. He lifted his fist up and knocked on the door. When he heard Lily say "Come in" he walked in and closed the door behind him.

Lilys room was coloured white with a slytherin banner above her single bed. There was one bookcase that contained her hogwarts books, her bedside table lay beside her bed and a small wardrobe was placed against the wall at the back.

"What do you want?" Lily asked surprised. James sighed.

"I came to ask you if you really like being a slytherin"

"James, i love it" Lily told him truthfully, swinging her legs off her bed.

"Okay" James tried to calm down the bubbling anger inside him. "Then i'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a dick since you got into slytherin. It's just, Lily why would you want to be in that house?"

Lily stood up knowing she was going to have to tell him the real reason why she wanted to be a slytherin. Sure some of it was too shock her family but there was something else she never told anyone. "To be accepted"

"What?"

"All my life, people tell me how innocent i am, how i'm just the youngest potter who wont go as far as her brothers. James, i'm not innocent, i'm me who will most likely duel anybody in a fight and kick there arse when needed. I'm not a daffodil, i can take care of myself. Slytherin is where i feel free, people treat me like i want to be treated. They know i'm not an innocent daffodil if i'm in the slytherin house."

James's face turned from confused to understanding. Now he felt pretty guilty, he had thought Lily was innocent for as long as he could remember, treating her like she was completely helpless.

"I have been pretty smug lately i admit but you should just realize that i'm not a five year old."

"I'm sorry Lil, i didn't know how you felt" James gulped. "Hugo was right, i was blinded by my own hatred against slytherin to see that you were happy"

"I don't want to fight anymore. I'm too exhausted to fight with you and Malfoy at the same time. If you want to fight with me that's fine but you will be getting ignored."

"I don't want to fight either" Jamds said rather quickly. "I just wanted to say i was sorry and see your point of view. Lily" he sighed as he sat down on her bed. "You own a teddy bear that you bring everywhere with you, you still play with fairys and chase garden gnomes. It's hard for me to not see you as the five year old that followed me everywhere"

Lily finally cracked a smile and understood what he was getting at. "Okay so maybe i'm still childish in a way but i'm not always innocent. I'm strong and i need my brothers to understand that"

"We do" shouted a voice from outside the door that sounded like Albus.

"Albus you can come in" Lily smiled as Albus opened the door and stepped inside. "I want my brothers back"

James got to his feet and instantly engulfed Lily in a hug. Albus joined in, putting one arm around lily and the other around James. "We are sorry Lil" Albus sighed as James kissed the top of her head. It was very rare to see all the potter children hugging and getting along, so Harry and Ginny who were watching from the crack in the door decided to not interrupt a sweet moment like that.

Back at Ron and Hermiones. Tess was in roses room as Hugo played wizarding chess with his mother downstairs. It was rather funny to watch Hermione get angry at the game. She kept on shouting "Are you okay, are you okay" when one of her pieces got destroyed.

Tess had decided to unpack her things from her bag in roses room. Rose looked at all the things that spilled from the young witch's back. "You brought your wand with you"

Tess nodded "I don't trust my sister." Tess finally unpacked for the night and ran off with rose downstaires to see that Hugo was now packing the game away on his own while Hermione made lunch.

"Did you give up then Mrs Weasley" teased Tess liking how she was so at ease with this family.

"Call me Hermione dear, Mrs Weasley sounds like my mother in law" Hermione grinned as she made sandwhichs for lunch.

Tess nodded though she had a feeling that she wasn't going to be able to call the adult by her real name it made her blush when she did so.

That afternoon, Ron returned home and disappointedly, Grayback and the other death eaters were still on the loose and to get Hermione to forget about her worrys. He instead suggested a snowball fight. The five got into a furious snowball fight outside. Tess had thrown a snowball at Hugo, smacking him in the shoulder. He spun around throwing one back at her, missing her by inch's.

Ron had picked up Rose who was squealing and wriggling as he stuffed a snowball in her face. Spluttering and laughing Rose dumped a snowball on his red hair. The ice dripping down his fringe. Hermione was looking around as Hugo, Tess and Rose through snowballs at one another. Ron had vanished and Hermione was just waiting for him to jump out at her.

The snowball in her hand, melting as she looking around for her husband till she felt his arms snake around her waist and then Splat. Ron had stuffed a snowball in her face. "RON" Hermione squeaked but was cut off by Ron's mouth now on hers.

Rose and Hugo pulled a disgusted look while Tess was giggling at the cuteness of the couple. Then cold and wet, they returned to the fire in the cozy cottage.

During dinner at the table, Tess was amazed by the food that was prepared. She was sure that Hugo had said his mother was a bad cook. "This is lovely Mrs Weasley"

Hermione didn't bother to correct her about the name instead she smiled and said. "It was actually Ron that cooked this" Hermione blushed.

"Oh, well Mr Weasley it's delicious"

"Well we wouldn't want to poison you the first night" Ron joked earning a elbow to his side from hermione who scowled at him. Tess noticed however that when she looked away, she smiled at her plate.

Rose was swinging her legs as she drank some pumpkin juice. Tess was enjoying the food she was served. It was nothing like her mothers cooking. Her taste buds were dancing about in her mouth as she stuffed her face till she was full.

That night, she had fallen in love with Hugos family. They were all really close even Rose and Hugo were close, there wasn't a single bit of resentment and Tess wished that she had a relationship like that with her sister. Ron and Hermione seemed pretty loved up with the odd fight here and there that would end up in a kiss and make up five minutes later. Tess enjoyed getting to know Rose as she hadn't really gotten to know her at hogwarts.

Rose was the perfect mix of Ron and Hermione. She was rather smart with brains, intelligence and curly hair but loved quidditch and chess. Her hair red with blue eyes and a splatter of freckles on her nose.

Hugo, Rose and Tess sat in Hugos attic like bedroom an hour before bed. Hermione had this rule where everyone must be in bed by eleven. Which Tess found fine because her parents usually made her go to bed at ten.

Hugo had pulled out a stash of sweets from under his bed and began to share them amongst the group.

"You have sweets under your bed" Tess raised her eyebrow as Hugo began to eat some Cauldron cakes and Rose ate some wizochoc.

"Yeah, dad taught us how to stash chocolate" shrugged Rose. "Mine's in my room"

"It's hard to tell when we will next go to Honeydukes or any shop that sells sweets. Our grandparents are dentists and mum is a bit strict with eating too much chocolate. Dad brings home some sweets when he's out and we stash them away. Encase we crave chocolate in the middle of the night. Dad used to do that when he was younger"

Tess nodded and immediately dug into the pile. Pulling out some fizzing wizzbees and opening them. She hadn't tried many wizarding sweets before and was excited to try some. "Er Tess i should warn you that-" Hugo was cut off mid sentence when Tess sucked on the sherbert balls and suddenly levitated a few inches off the ground. Tess grinned when realized she was off the ground and attempted to try and fly through the air only to slam back down to the ground.

"You only levitate for a short period of time" Hugo smirked as he dug into some charm choc. Suddenly the door on the floor slid open and Hugo grabbed the stash of chocolate and threw it under the bed quickly only for Ron to poke his head in. "It's just me. Pass me some treacle fudge and pumpkin pasties"

Hugo pulled out some treacle fudge and pumpkin pasties, giving them to his father. "You craving some sweets?"

"Your mother is craving some pumpkin pasties. I had to tell her that i have some in the cupboard downstairs" Ron shrugged " The treacle fudge is just for me oh and Rosie-posy you got a letter from Chad" Ron passed her the letter. "Remember bed at Eleven" and then he disappeared from the room, shutting the sliding door behind him.

"I'm going to my room" Rose excitedly left the room with her letter in her hand and went to her room.

Hugo and Tess stayed up talking till Eleven and then Tess left to go and stay in Roses room. Rose was up reading a book when Tess came in. She was really disappointed that tomorrow she would be going home. That day had been brilliant. She had a snowball fight, ate a brilliant dinner, got to know more about Rose,Ron, Hermione and ate a bunch of chocolate from Hugos room. Yeah today had been fun thought Tess as she crawled into bed.

_A/N Oh i love writing family stuff. So cute. I think everyone thinks that Ron/Hermione will live in Ottery St Catchpole. I always thought that due to Hermiones Patronus being an Otter. Hermione and Ron's patronus's always made me think they are one day going to get married, even though it was pretty obvious from the books that they would indeed fall in love. Ron's Patronus is a jack russel known for chasing otters which is what Hermione patronus is and the otter is part of the weasel family. I also think Hermiones patronus represented that she would one day live in Ottery St Catchpole._

_MsMKT86: As per usual i love your reviews, you make me feel so happy about my story and where its going. Im looking forward to more of your reviews. I also agree with you on the Lily/Scorpius Pairing, i always believed that if Lily and Scorpius would get together then they would have to hate eachother or at least try to hate eachother when there younger and then that hate would morph into something unexplained for them. Im hoping to write sequels for this story and i hope you will be constantly shearing me up with your reviews on the sequels as much as you cheer me up when i read a review from you for this story._

_Oh and sorry about the mistake, i had to edits this again due to the fact that i put Grimmauld place instead of godrics hallow :o I reckon i made that mistake due to being tierd. Sorry I fixed it :o_


	18. Bback to hogwarts&Slytherin vs ravenclaw

For the rest of the christmas holidays, Tess wrote alot of letters to Hugo, Lily and Louis. She couldn't wait to see them again on the train to hogwarts.

Tess, Dudley, Sarah and Milly were running through the train station to get to the Nine and Ten wall. Tess quickly hugged her parents and looked at Milly who gave her the cold shoulder. "I'll write" she told them as she turned gripping her trolley and running through the barrier between nine and ten.

She hopped onto the train quickly before it left and proceeded to find her friends. She passed a few slytherins bullying a first year. She quickly passed them not wanting to get involved before she found her friends sat in a compartment together.

"Hey" Tess slid into the compartment and closed the door behind her. Lily was admiring her bracelet, Louis was reading a spell book and shouting out random spells for Hugo to try.

"Hey Tess" Hugo put his wand back in his pocket. Tess slid in beside him and looked at Lily then at him. "I never got to ask you this when i stayed at yours but did you tell Lily who got her that bracelet" Tess whispered.

Hugo shoke his head and Tess nodded turning to Lily. "You seem in a happy mood"

"Well i made up with my brothers during the holidays. We all were at fault"

"Oh, Lily that's great. Now Hugo wont need to knock some more sence into james" teased Tess causing Lily to chuckle. "Anything interesting happen to you Louis that you didn't write in your letters"

"Well just one, Teddy proposed to Victorie on new years eve. There planning on getting married next year in the summer, so they have time to plan "

Lily squeeled in excitement almost deafining Tess in the process. "Now he's really going to be part of the family."

"Well i need to show you guys something" Tess pulled out a purple jumper with the big T on the front. "I got this for christmas from your Grandma"

Hugo, Louis and Lily looked at the jumper. "I didn't know she gives jumpers to those who arn't family" frowned Louis as Tess pulled it towards her chest. "I love it"

Hugo looked at her as if she was mad but just shrugged it off. "Now back to the wedding, do you want to go Tess. I'm sure Victorie wont mind."

Tess looked at Hugo, her smile getting bigger "I would love to go"

A weak had passed since they started hogwarts again and Lily had less time on her own and with her friends because Zabini was working the slythern team extra hard. They had a match with Ravenclaw at the end of january.

Lily had came in to the slytherin dungeons all wet and muddy from there practise. The rest of the slytherins came in afterwords. Lily went to get cleaned up and changed before walking into the great hall where she spotted Louis easily but Hugo and Tess were no where to be seen. "Where's hugo and Tess?"

"They went to the Library"

"Hugo...in the library" Lily looked amused at the thought of Hugo ever stepping foot in a library.

"That's what i said. Tess wanted to no more about the wars that went on in this place and Hugo wanted to know more about Grayback because-" Louis began to talk loudly so the gryffindors could hear. "Fred over there scared him about wearwolf bites and that Grayback is a cannibal and he will most likely eat him if he gets a chance "

"Well that's mean" frowned Lily.

"He then went on to say that Hugo will most likely be Graybacks first victom because he's the son of the man who defeated him. Hugo told him to bugger off and then went and told me he was going to the library to research Grayback"

Lily nodded and went to head off to the library. "You coming?"

"I'll be there in a sec"

Lily nodded and ran off to the library. She found them both sat at a table with books in there palms. Hugos face had gone white as he read his book while Tess's eyes were widend as she flicked through the pages.

"You know you could of asked one of us about the war and Hugo don't listen to Fred. If anyones going to be first it will be Rose" Lily joked as she took a seat beside Tess. Hugo eventually cracked a smile and slammed his book shut.

"There might still be some things your parents never told you guys. Anyway i'm interesed."

"I didn't even know that a book was written about the wars" Lily said as she looked a the book Tess was reading.

"Yup, i had to ask Madam underwood if they had books about the war. Turns out they were in the restricted section and i couldn't go in without a note of permission from a Professor. I had to ask Professor Slughorn for a note of permission. He was very willing to let me research this"

Lily nodded and took the book from her. "Don't research this, there wont be a war and Hugo you wont be eating by Grayback. Hogwarts is safe"

Hugo and Tess looked at eachother and eventually gave in, both deciding that they wont research anymore of the war or Grayback.

As the match drew nearer, Tess had decided to chear for both teams. Ravenclaw wouldn't be too happy if she just cheared for Slytherin.

Lily wasn't at all nervous about the game between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. She had been when it was against Gryffindor only because her brother was the Gryffindor Seeker.

As the day of the match dawned on them. Tess, Hugo and Louis found a place in the stands next to Fred and James who were ready to chear for Lily. The fight between Lily and James long forgotten after they had made up during the holidays.

The game began and five minutes in Ravenclaw had been awarded a penelty because Graffi Goyle had hit a bludger at a girl from the Ravenclaw Team.

Tess was watching Lily who was circiling the game, looking for the snitch.

"Come on Lily" Tess Screamed noticing the glaires she was recieving from the ravenclaws before shouting out "And you go Daniel Cornor, get the snitch for Rravenclaw" she cheered weakly and leapt from her seat to watch as Lily sped past the stands as a golden ball flew past the stands. Daniel Cornor, Ravenclaw seeker shot past hot on Lilys tail. The Next thing, Llily had stopped her broom and was holding up a golden ball in triumph. The snitch in her hand.

"Hugo, the game's over Lily won" Shrieked Tess as she hugged him, almost knocking the poor boy over. He patted her head awkwardly, Louis was eyeing the pair in amusment. He never got a hug. Tess pulled away and turned back to see the Slytherins now on the grouned and them now hoisting Lily up in the air in triumph

"We always had faith in you Potter" spoke Mason Flint as he heald onto Llilys leg, Lily still hoisted in the air.

"Yeah no one can defeat great Lily Potter at quidditch, you did us proud" spoke Zabini with pride in his voice.

Lily was laughing as she got put down outside the girls changing rooms and the Slytherin guys ran off to the male changing rooms in victory. Scorpius stayed behind, scuffing at his shoes. "You really did good, you know."

"Is that a compliment" teased Lily, her smile still on her face. Scorpius blow out a puff of air as he looked at her. "Don't get used to it. You did good and lets leave it at that"

Lily bit her bottom lip and nodded. The smile never leaving her face. "I wouldn't have it any other way Malfoy" and with that Lily headed into the female changing rooms.

Lily met up with Hugo, Tess and Louis in the corridor. She ran up to them and was engulfed in a hug from Tess. "You did brilliantly Lil. I think i saw Daniel Cornor looking a bit peeved."

"Ravenclaws can be sore losers" Teased Louis as the four of them headed to the great hall. Lily was basically skipping to the great hall and Tess enjoyed seeing Lily so happy. She guessed it was due to the fact that slytherin won and that she had made up with her brothers.

"Lil" called James when the four entered the great hall. James and Fred were making a beeline for them. "You did great, even if it was for slytherin."

"Yeah little Lily" Fred grinned. "Wish we had you for a seeker"

"Hey" Albus called out hearing them from where he was sat at the gryffindor table.

"You're good too Al" Fred smirked as the two boys hugged a startled Lily. She hadn't had this much attention before.

"You guys saw me catch a snitch before" Lily said pulling away from the hug.

"Yeah but that was against Gryffindor. Ravenclaws are snooty snobs who need taken down a peg or two" James told her noticing how Tess had her hands on her hips and was now glairing at him. Hugo was sniggering into his hand and Louis was trying so hard not to belt out in laughter.

"Except you Tess. You're the opposite of Snobby" James said shrinking down at the first years glaire

"Nice save" said Fred

_A/N Review_


	19. Forbidden Forest

It had just gone past One in the morning and Tess was just having a stroll along the corridors. She knew it was way past hours but she couldn't sleep. She was walking along to the kitchens thinking that a snack would maybe help her get to sleep. She pushed the door and the first thing she saw was Red hair and blue eyes. Hugo was sat, eating a peice of cake while the house elfs were running around making some more food for the growing boy.

"Hugo" Tess closed the door and turned to look at the boy in his striped pyjamas. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question" hugo retorted after he swalled his peice of cake. "Do you want anything to eat"

Tess looked at the house-elfs who were looking at her with interest. She quickly shook her head though her stomach said different. "I'll make something myself"

"Oh, no, don't do that Ma'am. The house-elfs are here to serve the students at hogwarts" spoke one tiny elf in raggedy clothes.

"I'm fine doing it myself" tess assured the house-elfs. The elfs looked at eachother and looked back at her.

"Really, i demand to do it myself"

"Oh well okay Ma'am" said a female house elf with a long nose and golden eyes.

"So you never told me why you are up" Tess got to work making some toast.

"I'm waiting on Lily"

Tess rasied her eyebrow at him as she waited for her toast to heat up in the toaster. "Lily?"

"Yeah, her and Scorpius were arguing about who was braver today and i stepped in to say Neither because there both in slytherin, i'm technically braver. That was a big mistake because Lily came up with the idea that she and Scorpius should stay out in the forbidden forest for a whole night and whoever runs out first is a wimp" Hugo shrugged like it was nothing new.

"WHAT?" Tess gasped, suddenly feeling full and a rather sick.

"Shit" Hugo cursed "I wasn't meant to tell you that"

"Hugo, why are you waiting here?"

"Well she's going to meet me here at dawn when she comes back" Hugo said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tess was shaking her head in disbelieve. "Hugo, let me say this really slowly so you will understand. Grayback is on the loose, avenging voldemorts death, Lily is the daughter of the great harry potter who deafeted voldemort, Malfoy is the son of a traiter, the forest is filled with scary creatures. Basically, you just sent them to there death" Tess threw her hands in the air dramatically.

Hugos eyes widend at Tess forgetting that she was in her nightgown and fluffy white slippers, grabbed his hand. "Come on" she dragged him to the door and out into the corridor.

"Where the bloody hell are we going"

"The forest" Tess sighed. Hugo gaped at her but knew that she was right. Anything could happen to them in the Forest.

They padded along the stone floor to try and get to the doors. They both stopped dead in there tracks when they saw Mrs Norris the second stairing up at them.

"Can't we just kick it this once" hugo pleaded as the cat dived up from its sitting position and rushed off to alert Filch that there were students in the corridors past hours.

"Run" Tess said quickly as they both ran for the door. Pushing it open and running out into the cold. Tess quickly flattened down the front of her night dress in a panic when she realised how windy it was.

"Maybe we should alert Professor Longbottom instead of going into the forest to get them" Hugo comprimised as they walked towards the forest ready to pass Hagrids wooden home.

"No" Tess whispered. "If we do that then Lily and Malfoy might not get to play against hufflepuff in there up coming game"

"Hagrid then"

"He's probably sleeping. Are you a Gryffindor or what?"

Hugo groaned as he staired at the darkness of the forest. They both entered, both feeling nervous as they walked past trees and bushes. Neither one saying a word to the other as they listened out in case they heard anything unusual.

Tess shivered, her night dress not doing much to cover her arms or her calves. Tess didn't even notice that Hugo seemed to be taking off his bathrobe until it was draped over her shoulders.

"Hugo, you will get cold"

"I'm wearing Pyjamas, you look like you're going to catch your death and i quite like having you boss me about" he joked as they walked further into the forest. They stopped dead in there tracks when a wolfs howl alerted there ears. It sounded again and then rustling on the ground sounded like what ever it was, it was moving towards them.

"What is that?" spoke Tess trying to stay calm. Hugo had moved a bit closer to her. More rustling happened like something was running towards them and then another howl.

"Hugo, Tess"

Hugo and Tess spun clockwise and looked relieved to see Lily. She had been the one running towards them.

"Did you here that noise?" Tess asked not even realizing that Lily wasn't with Malfoy.

"Yeah, but i'm not scared" Lily told them rather quickly.

"Where's Malfoy?" Hugo asked noticing that he wasn't beside Lily.

"I don't know" Lily said "One minute he was going on and on about how i would chicken out first, then we heard howling and then we began to run. I lost him during the run"

Then a sudden noise alerted the whole forest causing Lily to jump at Hugo and Tess who were now all hugging eachother, trying to protect one another.

"I don't like it" shrieked Tess and Hugo was looking all around for the noise that was scaring them so much. "Where's it coming from?"

Tess let out a scream when the three saw a person in a dark hooded cloak running deeper into the woods before there eyes. The three friends instantly ran away, in hope to try and escape the nightmare that was the forbidden forest.

"Are you okay?" Hugo asked Tess when they stopped for breath.

"No" Tess scowled more at Lily than Hugo.

"Maybe we are just letting our imaginations run wild" Lily decided to calm down. "Maybe we saw nothing"

"I know what i saw, someone in a long hooded cloak" snapped Tess feeling rather frightened to say the least. Tess frowned when she saw a red hoodie lying beside one of the trees. "Lily isn't that yours" Tess snatched the hoody up and showed it to her. Tess took the hoody and frowned. "I left it in the library this afternoon, when i went back it was gone."

"AHHH HELP" Shouted a very familiar voice deep inside the forest. Lily reconized that voice. "That's malfoy"

"But its coming from further in the forest" gasped Tess as Lily tried to run further into the forest "MALFOY" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Lily wait" Tess grabbed her "What if it's a trap set by that person in the hooded cloak"

"But Malfoy's in trouble" Lily shook Tess's arm off and ran into the forest to save the school bully.

Hugo and Tess stood there not sure if they should follow or stand rooted to the spot as another howl caught there attention.

Lily was running about the forest as she ran towards the cries, frantically looking around in fear of being attacked. Lily finally found the bully sat on the ground, rubbing at his swollen ankle.

"Oh, Malfoy, thank goodness" Lily fell down beside him surprising Scorpius.

"Where the bloody hell did you bugger off too" he snapped not wanting to let his guard down.

"Me. You were the one who ran a different way than me. It's not broken" Lily told him.

"I think that's obvious, it's just a sprain" sighed Scorpius as Lily kindly helped him up just as Hugo and Tess came into veiw, walking towards them.

"Your brother and idiot cousin, didn't even help me when i saw them ten minutes ago" scowled Scorpius as he put his arm around Lily who was holding him up right to try and prevent him from falling.

Hugo, Tess and Llily were worried that they hadn't heard him right.

"Weasley was mucking about with a blanket around him and Potter had your red jumper" Scorpius told them as Lily helped him walk around the forest to try and find a way out. Lily looked less than impressed when she heard this recent information.

"I'm going to kill them" Hugo yelled loudly.

They finally found a way out of the forest. Hugo and Tess quickly ran off to there seperate common rooms while Lily was helping Scorpius get to the dungeons.

"Im sure you can walk now, it's only a sprain" tutted Lily as they entered the dungeons without getting caught.

Scorpius let go of her and muttered a "Thanks" before hobbling to the boy dormitary staires. He turned around and looked at her. "I think your more brave than me" and with that he hobbled up the staires.

Leaving lily to smile to herself before quietly going up to her dormitary and trying so hard as to not wake up her room mates.

The next morning, Lily stepped into the great hall and saw James and Fred laughing at the gryffindor table. They seemed to stop when she entered and looked at her smirking.

"Hey Lily" called Fred as they both faked a Howl. Lily shook her head angrily. "I'll get you back, just you wait" she stomped over to the slytherin table just as Hugo came hurrying into the great hall. He had slept in due to being in the forest with Lily, Tess and Scorpius.

The minute Hugo saw Fred and James laughing, his mood changed. They were both fake howling and Fred had the blanket on him. "I'm going to kill you" Hugo said angrily as he marched up to them. Fred and James chuckled.

"It was only a bit of fun" Fred laughed as Hugo tried to swing punchs at him and James. James ducked when Hugo attempted to punch him only for him to strike Professor Hornsted in the nose. James and Fred covered there mouths with there hands and tried desperately not to laugh at Professor Hornsteds face. The potions teacher looked at hugo suddenly as his nose began to bleed. The great hall was filled with silence. Tess put her head in her hands, not wanting to watch.

"I am so sorry" Hugo gaped at what he had done. Professor Hornsted just lookd at him before saying "Detention Mr Weasley, ever saturday night till the summer holidays"

Hugos eyes widend. "but-but you can't do that"

"I'm afraid i just did. You're lucky that you're just getting detention when you purposely hit a teacher in the face"

"I didn't do it on purpose. I tried to hit James"

"Havn't you already had a fight with Mr potter before. It seems you think more with your fists than your head Mr Weasley"

Hugo looked down feeling embarrassed.

Professor hornsteds pulled out his wand and pointed it at his nose. "Episkey" his nose stopped flowing immediately and the blood that had already poured out of his nose began to dry up. "Tergeo" the dried blood disappeared.

"Why on earth would you try and hit Mr Potter this time"

Hugo glared at James and Fred. Knowing that if he grassed them up he would get Lily, Tess and Himself in trouble. "No reason"

Proffessor hornsted tutted. "And on the first of May don't even bother going out to watch the quidditch game. You will be here with me polishing the cauldrons"

Hugos mouth hung open as Professor Hornsted strutted away leaving Hugo to glare at Fred and James.

"You really know how to through a punch" Fred decided to break the silence. Hugo sat down huffing as he decided to eat what was left for breakfast.

"Come on Hugo, crack a smile" james teased.

"He hasn't had his breakfast James, don't annoy him until his stomach is full" grinned fred. They both felt marvelled about there prank last night. Hugo however was less that impressed, same with Lily who was determined to get them both back. She turned back at the slytherin table and looked at Scorpius. "I have an idea and it involves a snake"

_A/N I love all your reviews for this story. It's made me keep writing for you all. I have had a few hate due to spelling errors and grammar problems. Sorry if it's really noticeable, i try to write properly and use spell check for my spelling. I'm glad some of you have been really there for me during this story. I have also had hate on the Lily/Scorpius pairing. I know it's not everyone's choice of pairing but it's mine. Ron is my favourite character from Harry Potter and i can always see Rose being a daddy's girl and listening to him when he said not to make friends with a malfoy. I can also see Scorpius being arrogant and a bit of a prat like his father was for the first few years of hogwarts. Scorpius to me is a bit like his father was, Rose to me is a daddy's girl and Lily to me is going to be rebellious a bit like her mother. I have read the books and i know that it is not exactly hinted or not hinted that Rose/Scorpius get together and because there's not a book on the next generation, then we all have to use our imaginations. Sorry that not many people enjoy the pairing of Lily/Scorpius but it is my ship that i find cute._

_Also the healing spells, i wasn't quite sure about the healing spells that the professor used. Episky is a spell to use to treat mild to moderate injuries and Tergeo is used to clear away dried blood. So i think i did pretty well with the healing spells in this chapter._

_Make sure to leave me more reviews._


	20. Sweet Revenge not so Sweet

Another quidditch game was coming up. Slytherin vs Hufflepuff. Lily had been training too hard that she didn't have time to pay back James and Fred. Lily told Hugo about it during her free period. Hugo grinned at the plan to get back at James and Fred. Every Weasley/potter had a weakness. Hugo and Rose were spiders, Lilys was thunder and Lightening and Fred & James was Snakes.

Hugo climbed through the portrait-hole into the Gryffindor common room. Fred and James were sat on the couch. Laughing about there next practical Joke that they were planning to do to some teachers mainly professor Hornsted because he was the most hated teacher in that school and after what happened with Hugo, he could see why.

Alice Longbottom had skipped down from her dormitory and into the common room. Flopping down on a chair beside the fire. "Hey guys"

Hugo could of mistaken it but he was sure he saw a blush creep up onto James cheeks. His eyes were dancing with amusement. Did his cousin James Potter have a crush on Alice Longbottom. The Deputy headmasters daughter.

Hugo waisted no time in crawling to the side of the couch and peeking to see where there bags lay. James bag was right by his feet which made Hugo curse under his breath. He whipped out his wand and muttered "Accio Bags" The two bags beside James and Freds feet shot into his hand with ease unnoticed by James and Fred who were now in a discussion with Alice.

Hugo grinned, he hadn't really been taught that spell but had heard his dad say it when he was too lazy to get what he wanted himself. Hugo looked in the first bag, lifting it up and pointing his wand in the bag muttering "Serpensortia"

Llily had found out about this spell from Scorpius Malfoy when she asked if he had a pet snake which he didn't but he suggested conjuring one. Lily had told the spell to Hugo who with great difficulty managed to conjure a snake, now moving about around James bag. He did the same to Freds before sliding the two bags near to Jame and Fred. He tucked his wand in his pocket before leaving the common room.

He met up with Lily who was on a free period. Lily caught sight of him and quickly dashed towards him. "Did you do it?"

"Yeah eventually. Lil last time when James saw a snake, he had a panic attack. Do you think that might happen again"

Lily had gone deadly silent. "Well he was a kid, i doubt it would still affect him as much. Maybe we shouldn't of done it" Lily suddenly began to panic for her brother. Last time had been frightening for her when James had saw a snake at the zoo in the reptile area. She remembered her father taking them.

"Well i can't go back now" Groaned Hugo. Lily pointed to James and Fred who were walking down the corridors, there bags attached to there arms.

"James, stop" Lily jumped out at both of them. "Don't panic, the both of you" she thought about what to say. How to say this without making them panic. "Give me your bags"

"Lily if this is your way of trying to get us back, it's not working" James told her as Fred chuckled.

"It's not, just don't go into your bags. Give me your bags so i can sort it out"

James scoffed. Not believing a word she said. "I can go into my bag if i want" he put his hand in his bag fast. He suddenly stopped, pulling his hand out of the bag. His eyes transfixed on Lily and Hugo who were cringing at him.

"Are you okay James?" Fred asked noticing how quiet he had gotten. James lips began to quiver which made fred curious, he put his hand in James back, his hand grazing along snake skin. His hand shot out. "WHAT THE FUCK IS IN HIS BAG?"

Lily and Hugo stepped backwards when the snake slithered up to the surface in James back. Poking its scaly self out of the top. Fred had dived backwards while James froze rooted to the spot.

"Fred it's in your bag as well"

Fred looked into his bag, trying to be brave even though he was petrified. "No it's not" Fred finally said relieved.

"What" Hugo gasped. Fred showed them his bag and when he did so. James let out a blood curling scream, dropping his bag and ran down the corridor at full speed.

"Least he didn't collapse this time" Hugo said as the snake from James bag began to slither towards them. Fred took off as well running into the bathroom despite the fact that it happened to be the female toilets.

More screams through the corridor was heard. "I don't suppose Malfoy told you the counter charm" Hugo wasn't as scared of snakes as he was of spiders but as he saw everyone rushing about the corridor screaming, he figured they should do something. The students seemed to stop in there tracks though when Alice emerged holding one of the snakes that must of escaped Freds bag. "Isn't it cute" Alice grinned.

"Alice" snapped Professor Longbottom as he stormed through the corridors with Filch. "Drop the snake"

"But dad"

"Put it down"

Alice reluctantly put the snake down. Neville pointed his wand at the snake. "Vipera Evanesca" The snake disintegrated right before everyone's eyes. He turned towards the other snake who was moving around Lilys feet looking angry. "Vipera Evanesca" the snake moving around Lilys feet disintegrated as well.

"What is the meaning of this" Neville demanded. Hugo caught site of Tess who was pinned up against her locker looking like she had just saw the worst thing known to man kind.

"We need to find James" Lily said "He's really scared of snakes and last time he saw a snake, he had a panic attack and collapsed" Lilly said knowing that maybe she had gone too far on trying to get him back.

"Professor Longbottom" spoke a fourth year girl. "Fred Weasley is in the girls toilets" she pointed towards the girls toilets that were in that exact corridor.

"Fred's also scared" Hugo muttered, looking away. Neville let out a exasperated sigh. "Frankie could you go and tell Mr Weasley that the snakes are gone" Neville Told his daughter sternly, she quickly obayed.

"Alice go and find Mr Potter" he then turned back to Hugo and Lily. "You two will explain what went on NOW"

Hugo and Lily looked at eachother before turning back to the waiting teacher. "Well what it is, is that-" Hugo was cut off mid sentence when Tess suddenly emerged from where she had been standing. "My fault Professor"

"Miss Dursley?"

"Fred and James had done an awful prank on me and i knew that they were terrified of snakes. I summoned the snakes into there bags when they were in the library."

Hugo and Lily looked at her. Lily shook her head, she was about to tell Neville that it was all her but Tess was giving her a hard look.

"That was an extremely fullish thing to do" Neville didn't look like he quite believed it. "fifty points will be taken from Ravenclaw house for your complete and utter fullishness."

Tess nodded, her eyes glistening with tears.

"You will receive detention with me during Saturdays quidditch match and i will be writing a letter home to your parents"

Fred had emerged from the bathroom, looking ghastly white. Alice turned up a few seconds later with James. He was staring at his bag that was lying on the floor.

"Mr Potter are you alright?"

James nodded but he didn't look quite right. "James" Alice touched his arm and James was instantly out of his tranfixed gaze, turning to look at Alice who was giving him an encouraging smile. "I think i'll take him to the hospital wing"

"I'll go to" fred gulped, anything to be away from that corridor. He picked up his bag and James bag. Alice held onto James as they walked to the hospital wing.

"Shouldn't you all be in class" snapped Neville and instantly everyone began to go to there classes. Neville moved away. "You three also" with that Neville was gone, probably going to write to Tess's parents.

"Tess. Why did you do that?" Lily asked as Tess whipped the tears from her face.

"Didn't want you two to get into trouble" she shrugged. "It only seems fitting, Hugos close to expulsion, Lily you have a quidditch match coming up"

"I don't care about quidditch. I don't want you in trouble for something you didn't do. Look lets go to Professor Longbottom and tell him the truth"

"NO" Tess snapped. "I don't want the slytherins to have to four fit the game on saturday."

"But Tess, you're my best friend and i don't want to see you in trouble."

"It's fine, Lils. Lets go and see James"

"You're skipping class too" Hugo was staring at her in disbelieve. Tess nodded. "Hanging out with you two has made me more rebellious" she teased as the three of them headed to the hospital wing. Madam Rice was asking James and Fred a few questions and then quickly left the hospital wing. Alice and Albus were sat beside james bedside.

"James" Lily gulped looking at her brother. His head snapped towards her as the three walked over. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" James suddenly assured her and Fred nodded. "We are proud. It was mean and ruthless but i suppose that's why you're in slytherin. I taught you well with the pranks"

"You're not mad?"

"No, i am terrified though. My hands are still shaking." he lifted up his hand and sure enough his hand was shaking. "So i guess we are even"

"I guess"

"So did you get into trouble" Fred chimed in.

"Actually, i said i did it" Tess told them cheerily. Fred and James gaped at her. "You what?"

"Well Hugos close to expulsion and Lily had the quidditch match on saturday." Tess shrugged like it was nothing despite the fact that she had been almost crying five minutes ago.

"Wow, my cousin is a natural born liar. You make me and Fred proud" James beamed at his second cousin as Alice sighed. "I'm glad you're fine now, you scared me for a second"

James was grinning ear to ear at Alice's confession. "Alice, i didn't know you cared" He rested his hand on his heart dramatically. Fred just looked down shaking his head.

"Shut up" Alice swatted his arm. Lily, Hugo and Tess looked at eachother knowingly as James swung his legs out of the bed and stood up.

"No, no" Madam Rice ran back into the hospital wing and forcefully pushed James back onto the bed. "You've had a bit of a shock. You need rest"

"I'm fine" James assured her but Madam Rice was having none of it. "You can leave once you have rested"

James sulked as he laid back down on the bed.

"Everyone must leave, Mr Potter needs his rest"

Hugo, Tess, Lily and Fred went to leave the hospital wing only for Madam Rice to stop Fred. "You must stay, you have had a shock too"

"I'm perfectly fine" Fred sighed but Madam Rice pointed at the bed next to James. Fred reluctantly did as he was told. Alice lingered behind, looking at James one last time before leaving with Albus, Tess, Hugo and Lily.

Tess smiled as she made her way down the corridor. She wasn't as bothered about getting into trouble for something she didn't do. Instead she now seemed pleased, helping out her two best friends and well she had never received a detention before. It was thrilling to her that she would be getting her first detention.

_A/N sweet revenge. Truth be told, i was a really good girl in school and when i got my first detention. I felt weirdly okay about it, it was thrilling in a way to just have fun and rebel. I am also sad to tell you that there will be only 24 chapters to this story and i will be then writing a sequel for there second year. I wanted to keep it like the Harry Potter books and i think the first book had seventeen chapters but i decided to do 24. I'm making sure to write quidditch matchs, the studying chapter, the exams chapter and who wins the house cup. I will be posting the sequel on monday night and i'm going to try and have a set time. I will be posting at about;_

_ 10pm uk time which will probably be;_

_ 5pm on the east coast-new york etc_

_4pm Central- Dallas, Chicago etc_

_3pm mountain- denver etc_

_2pm west coast- Los angeles etc_

_That's for the Americans that i know that read this story. I had to look it up so i knew the exact times. That should be right i hope._

_There first year should be over and done with on Saturday night. I'm pretty pleased with the fact that i have kept on updating this story every night. That's how much i enjoy writing about the next generation._

_Keep on reviewing._


	21. Slytherin vs Hufflepuff

The quidditch match was coming up. Slytherin vs Hufflepuff. Lily was a little disappointed that Hugo and Tess wouldn't be there due to detention. Tess however was all ready feeling bad due to the letter she got from her parents. They were less than impressed with her.

_Dear Tess_

_We just got a letter home from Professor Longbottom. I can't believe you would be so stupid as to send some snakes on two young boys. It's making me wonder, if you being at that wizard school is such a good idea. I know you made some friends but you have never been in trouble before or had a detention until you made friends with that lot. I don't want to hear from the school again telling me that you have gotten another detention. I am very disappointed in you._

_Love Mum_

Tess felt ashamed that her parents were disappointed in her but it was too help a friend. During that morning, she had been helping Professor Longbottom in his office during her detention. Hugo was with professor Hornsted, cleaning the couldrons.

Louis was up at the stands ready to chear for both teams. The hufflepuff team had already emerged from the changing rooms and were in the air.

The slytherin team were finally in the air, circling the pitch. Madam Buns had came onto the pitch and gave a loud blow on her whistle as she released the bludgers and the snitch before throughing the quaffle in the air. Monica Darcy, the chaser from the hufflepuff team had caught the quaffle and was heading towards the hoops. Jay Higgs blocks it with his own keeper skills.

Lily was looking around for something golden. She had yet to see it. She saw that the hufflepuff seeker, Spencer Finch-Fletchley was looking just as puzzled as he searched for the snitch.

Tess had been helping the Professor with his work in his office when he had been called into a meeting with Professor Slughorn. Not wanting to leave Tess on her own to creat havoc, decided to take her to the potions classroom where he knew Professor Hornsted was with Hugo.

Tess almost bounced into the room, grinning as she saw Hugo with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and cleaning the couldrons.

"Sorry to disrupt your detention professor Hornsted but i have been called into a meeting and i would appreciate it if you could discipline Miss Dursley who has a detention"

Professor hornsted nodded looking sternly at her. "You can help Mr Weasley with the couldrons"

Professor Longbottom looked at Tess watching her carefully before leaving the dungeons.

Tess began to get to work, both her and hugo scrubbing at the couldrons. Tess opened her mouth to speak but before she could Hugo spoke first "How do you think the games going" he whispered.

"I think Lily will win for her team" whispered Tess right back at him.

At the game. Scorpius Malfoy now had the quaffle and threw it through the hoop. Earning alot of chears from the slytherins. Hufflepuff was in the lead with 20 points while Slytherin had ten points.

Gold flickerd passed Lilys face suddenly. Lily dived down , her arm outstretched as she followed the snitch that was flying around the pitch. Spencer Finch-Fletchley seemed to catch on also as he dived down, catching up with Lily. The two were soon side by side, determined to catch the snitch before the other. Lilys red hair was flying behind her, as the wind rushed through her hair.

She looked at Spencer Filch-Fletchley. She knew him as the half blood hufflepuff who was usually nervous and not very confident. On the pitch, he seemed to be sure of himself but still nervous. Spencer is a really nice guy off the pitch but on it he seemed ruthless and determined.

Lily gave a soft smile to him, she was kind to everyone as long as they were nice to her. Spencers smile was strained but Lily knew that was because he was trying to concentrate on catching the snitch.

Lily sighed as she began to think, diving up words. She didn't think she deserved to win the game this one time. Tess had took the rap for her, gotten a detention in the process and Spencer seemed like he needed the confidence more.

She slowed down her broom till Spencer took over her. She chased behind him, not going at her normal speed. She caught sight of Spencer in front of her, holding out his hand and WHAM. Lily had bumped into him due to the fact Spencer had stopped and was holding up the snitch.

The hufflepuffs were chearing but the slytherins looked angry. Lily smiled at Spencer who was still in shock, holding up the golden ball. Lily patted him on the back and he looked at her in surprise. "Well done"

She flew to the ground and landed beside the slytherin team who looked more than angry.

"What the hell was that, you almost had the snitch and you slowed down. Did you let him win" to say that Mason Flint was angry was an understatement. He was more angry than Lily had seen him, it looked like his head was going to blow.

"I'm sorry, the best team one" Lily told him thinking that maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell him that. Mason had stepped forward trying to intimidate her. Lily folded her arms as Scorpius dived in front of her. "Look Mason, stop. We have already won, twice. Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters" Mason was now pacing back and forth, scowling at Lily who was rolling her eyes.

"You know what" Lily waited till she had his attention. "I quit" she began to storm towards the changing rooms.

Scorpius staired after her as Mason threw his hands on the air. "We don't need her"

"She's Lily Potter, if we don't have her, we will crash and burn"

"Careful Malfoy, you sound like you care" scoffed Jay higgs. Scorpius's pale face had turned redder than the weasley hair.

"You know what i agree with Lily, i quit until we get a better caption" Scorpius snapped storming away to the male dressing room. Mason Flint and the rest of the teams stood in silence. Mason was fuming as he watched his chaser storm away just like there seeker had.

Hugo was all mucky and dirty when him and Tess finished scrubbing at the couldrons. Professor Hornsted was checking to see if every spec of dust was clean. He nodded and dismissed them.

Tess and Hugo cleaned up and then left as quickly as they could. They walked along the corridors together. "Do you think Slytherin one" asked Tess as they were heading towards the doors to go out and see if the match was still on.

Suddenly Lily and Scorpious walked in. Lily was fuming and Scorpius seemed to be chuckling at Lilys obvious anger.

"Lily, did you win?" Hugo asked as Louis appeared and shook his head at Hugo and Tess.

"No, i let Hufflepuff win"

"Why?" Tess Shrieked.

"Because, Spencer needed the confidence"

Tess smiled at how nice of a gesture that was.

"Then Mason got mad at me, so i quit the team"

"I did too" Scorpius jumped in "The bastard thinks he can boss us around"

Tess and Hugo stood there with there mouths hanging open. They couldn't believe Lily would quit. They couldn't even believe that Scorpius would quit. Though Tess suspected that, that had something to do with him trying to please Lily.

"Anyway quidditch isn't everything. There's not another game for Slytherin until after the summer holidays. We have more important things to worry about like exams" Lily turned to Scorpius. "Thanks for sticking up for me" she patted his arm awkwardly. He seemed to freeze before rubbing her hand away, going red and saying "Don't worry about it Potter"

Lily nodded and began to head down the corridors with Hugo, tess and Louis. Tess turned around and found Scorpius staring at Lilys back with a goofy grin on his face. Yup, if she didn't know it then, she sure did now. Scorpius Malfoy had a crush on Lily Potter.

_Review_


	22. Studying and Hagrids

n the weaks that followed, Tess had more on her mind and started drawing up study schedules. Hugo had tried so hard to get her to have fun and to not study yet but he failed miserably. He didn't understand how Tess found studying fun or necassery just yet.

"Tess, exams are ages away" Hugo told her in the library. Tess just scoffed and reminded him that they were in fact in Twelve weaks.

"So, you will pass with flying colours. You're a ravenclaw, if you don't pass then i will eat my hat" Hugo told her thinking that he had won the argument only for Tess to continue to scribble away.

"We need to pass to get into second year, i don't want to stay in first year for another year."

The teachers seemed to think that it would be a good idea to give out a lot of homework. The Easter holidays were terrible for Hugo, Louis and Lily as they tried to get there heads around there homework. Tess seemed to enjoy doing her homework and studying at the same time.

The four friends spent there free time together in the library trying to get through all the extra work. Hugo had been the last to finish his homework and when he did he began to look through all his notes to study. He bit his lip and closed the book of his transfiguration notes. "Tess can i borrow your notes for Transfiguration"

Tess rasied her eyebrow as she put down her quill. "You havn't been taken notes in class have you"

"I did" he paused "For the first weak of school"

Tess rolled her eyes and passed him her book of notes that she had already finished with. He took one look and let out an annoyed groan. "How am i supposed to remember this"

"By reading it and writing the important parts down"

"How do i know which are the important parts" He asked getting annoyed at all this studying nonesence.

Tess sighed and gave him a peice of parchment. "Here, i wrote this one already. Just copy the notes that i wrote down on this peice of parchement"

Hugo nodded and began to copy down the notes. "What do i do after i copy it down."

"After you have wrote down the important parts from the notes. Then you start reading them over and over" Tess told him not taking her eyes off her peice of parchement. Hugo was in different classes with them, so he knew that they had notes for those subjects. He had Transfiguration, herboligy and charms with Tess. Potions and Defence against the dark arts with Louis. Astornomy and history of Magic with Lily.

Once Lily, Louis and Tess finished copying there notes from subjects they had with Hugo on a peice of parchement. They passed him them just as Hugo finished coping notes for transfiguration.

He scribbled away, gently cracking his knuckles every once and a while until he had finished writing down what will most likely be in the exams for Transfiguration, Herboligy, charms, Potions, Defence against the dark arts, History of magic and Astornomy, He put down his quill and yawned. "We still going to Hagrids later on"

Lily nodded as she began reading over her peices of parchement. Louis had one peice of parchment on his forehead as he muttered to himself. Tess however was reciting the ingredients for Cure for boils potion.

Hugo huffed as he proceeded to read from his peices of Parchment. His eyelids getting heavy as he read about the forgetfulness potion. Part 1: 1. Add Two drops of Lethe River Water to your couldron. 2. Gently heat for 20 seconds. 3. Add Two Valerian sprigs to your couldron. 4. Stir three times clockwise. 5. Wave your wand. 6. Leave it to brew and return in 45-60 minutes. He couldn't read part two as his eyelids drooped lower and he instantly woke up when his head accidently slammed against the table.

Tess smirked into her peice of Parchment as Lily folded up her peices of parchment and placed them into her bag. "Okay, lets go to hagrids"

Hugo sighed with relief, glad that they were now leaving the dull and boring library. Tess and Louis began to pack up. Hugo grabbed his parchments and stuffed them into his bag. "Thank god for that" he mumbled.

"You better revise that" Tess told him as the four made there way out of the library. "I don't want you to stay back a year"

"I hardly think i will be put back a year" Hugo scoffed not quite believing what she was saying. Tess huffed as they walked out of the school.

They knocked on the gamekeepers hut five minutes later. Hagrids hairy face appeared at the crack. He seemed pleased to see them, opening up the door to let the four in.

"Hiya Hagrid" beamed Lily as Hagrid took a seat on one of his wooden chairs. "I just made a spot of tea, do you want some?"

"Yes please" Tess and Louis said politely. Hugo and Llily just shoke there heads.

"How about a rock cake"Hagrid asked holding the platter of horrid looking cakes. The four looked at eachother.

"I'm not feeling too good, Hagrid. I think i ate something bad at lunch." Hugo heald on to his stomach as he faked being ill. Hagrid nodded in understanding and turned to Tess.

"I'm on a diet" was the first thing that popped out of tess's mouth earning a few looks from Hugo, Lily and Lous. She was chubby, that was true but she didn't look like she needed to go on a diet. It was more baby fat than anything. Tess blushed when she saw Hagrid looking at her oddly.

"Nonesence" Hagrid told her feircly. "You're skin and bone compared to me. Go on have one"

"No, no Hagrid. I have been good with my diet, hate to spoil it now" Lied Tess. Hagrid sighed, nodding and turning to Louis and Lily who had no choice but to give the half giant a tight lipped smile and take a rock cake.

"So what brings you four down here?"

"It's better to talk to you than revise" Hugo told him chearly as Tess glaired at him earning a chuckle from Hagrid.

"And because we havn't been down to visit in awhile" Beamed Lily as she took a seat. Hagrid hummed to himself as he poured Tess and Louis a cup of tea and gave the four of them some rock cakes.

"Little Albus was down here a few days ago with young rose and Chad Finnigan." Hagrid told them as he walked around his table. "Give this back to Chad Hugo and don't look in it. I shouldn't of looked in it either"

"What is it?" hugo asked as he went to open it only to be stopped by Hagrid.

"Don't do that. It's chads privacy and i wouldn't want that getting back to your sister"

"Oh now i've got to read it" Hugo smirked. If It had something to do with his sister, he was most definitely going to read it.

Hagrid looked at Tess who was stood beside Hugo. Tess noticed the look and knew what had to be done, stamping on the boys foot and grabbing the book from him.

"OW" Hugo bellowed, turning to scowl at Tess who was grinning as she slipped the book into her bag.

"Chad will get it back"

"Can i ask, has it anything to do with him trying to cheat on his exams. If it is i will need a few tips" Hugo declared. Lily rolled her eyes at him as she and Louis tried to eat the foul tasting rock cakes. Tess struck his arm with a light hit causing Hugo to jump. "That's not even funny Hugo, if you cheat on your exams you will be expelled for sure."

"When did you turn into my mother" Hugo asked as he rubbed his arm tenderly. Hagrid laughter made Hugo and Tess stop there bickering as they eyed the bearded Giant. Llily and Louis slipped there rock cakes into there pockets once Hagrid wasn't looking at them.

"What's so funny?" asked Hugo as Hagrids laughter began to die down.

"You just remind me of a couple i know" he replied as he passed the rock cake platter to Louis and Lily noticing that they had 'finished' there rock cakes. Lily and Louis tried not to show any disgust as they took some rock cakes from the platter.

_A/N Remember tomorrow is the last two chapters and then on monday, i will be posting my sequel of there second year :)_


	23. The end of Exams

In years to come, Hugo would never remember how he had managed to get through his exams. It was a hot day, especally in the classroom where they did their writted papers. Hugo was determined that the teachers didn't trust them that's why they had been given quills bewitched with an Anticheating spell.

The potion exams were the worst for Hugo. Trying to brew a forgetfulness potion and Cure of boils. Stragely the Cure of Boils was pretty easy for Hugo. All the revising with Tess had payed off.

Charms had been what Hugo had been quite good at in the exam. The levitation Charm, The softening charm, the fire-making spell and the dancing charm. He had made the pineapple dance across his desk the first time around.

Defence against the dark arts however was some what complicated, cure of bogies, the knockback jinx and different ways to treat wearwolf bites. He had finally managed them by the end of the exam.

The Herboligy exam with Professor longbottom was easy. They had to remember how to kill devil snare and what Dittiny was used for. Hugo had remembered his parents telling him of a story in there first year where Devil Snare hates sun light and when his parents told him about the Mudblood mark on his mothers arm and how she had used Dittiny to heal it but it hadn't worked. Hugo thought that, that was his easiest exam of all. Listening to your parents really pays off.

Transfiguration was pretty simple. Turning a match into a needle, the mouse into the snuffbox spell and the switching spell. He had managed to master turning a match into a needle and the mouse into the snuffbox spell but the switching swell was far too complicated. He managed it eventually after spending ten minutes trying to switch these objects around.

History of Magic and Astronomy was not a peice of cake for Hugo either. He didn't understand how they thought he would be able to remember dates of various famous events and people or how they thought that he would remember the moons of jupiter.

The last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering stupid questions about stupid famous wzards. Lily and Hugo piled into the corridor and proceeded to go and find Tess and Louis. Tess and Louis's last exam was Astronamy which they had together.

Hugo and lily were making there way through the crowded corridors only to be stopped by Tess and louis who had ran over to them. Louis looked bored while Tess had an excited look on her face. "That was easy, i'm going to pass all my exams for sure." she told them as they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree.

"No more studying" Hugo sighed. "No more exams and a weak till we find out that i have to repeat a year" he joked earning a glare from Tess. He shrugged, ignoring the glare he was receiving.

"Well if you had studied properly then you wouldn't think that you failed" Tess told him hotly.

"Oh so now there's a proper way to study" Hugo rolled his eyes and continued to relax in the sun.

"You know what i mean"

"I studied with you. If i didn't study properly then neither did you"

Tess scowled, folding her arms across her chest. He had her at that one. "But you wern't listening half the time"

"I was listening. I just wasn't showing i was listening" he teased. Tess huffed and Hugo felt like he had won with there argument.

Lily and Louis were ignoring the bickering pair as they staired out at the lake. There thoughts else where. Lily has nothing to worry about anymore, She didn't need to worry about quidditch anymore due to quitting until next year of course, she was sure she would be begged to come back. Louis however was thinking about his exams. Did he pass or did he fail. It would be embarrassing if he had to repeat a year.

Tess sighed and turned towards the lake. It was almost the summer holidays and Tess didn't know how she would survive living at home for months with her bratty sister. "Hugo"

"Yeah" hugo spoke with his eyes closed shut.

"Do you ever feel the need to behave badly because your sister is favoured more than you"

Hugo sat up and frowned at Tess's question. Lily and Louis had also turned around. "Neither of us are favoured more than the other. Our mum loves us all the same and trys to give us equel attention. Our dad however, it seems he favours Rose more but i know that, that's because, it's Dads and there daughters sort of thing. I have never behaved badly because of favoritism."

Tess groaned. She knew Hugo wouldn't have that problem like she did.

"You're thinking about your mean sister again arn't you" Lily asked gently patting Tess on the back.

"She sent me a letter on why she hates me and one of the reasons is that im favoured more but that's not true, mum and dad love us the same"

"Your sister is a bit of a fruit loop" said Hugo "but i suppose there might be some truth in that"

"What?" Tess sniffed turning to Hugo.

"Well having two daughters can mean jealousy and competitve nature. That's why i'm glad that i was a boy"

"I agree with Hugo" Louis suddenly spoke. "You have no idea how mad it is in my house with Dominique and Victorie arguing all the time"

"I think you need to talk to Lucy. Lucy is the youngest, same as you and her sister Molly is a real bitch to her. She thinks Uncle percy favours her more."

Tess nodded. So she wasn't the only one that went through bad patches with her sister if you could call it that.

"Promise me you will write during the summer" she told them.

"Promise" the three chimed in.

"Oh and you can stay at mine some more if you want" Hugo shrugged. "My parents loved having you over."

"I'd like that" Tess grinned as she layed down on her back beside Hugo. Lily and Louis did the same. The four friends looking up at the sky. Everything was coming together perfectly for Tess. She couldn't believe that there frist year was almost over.

_A/N right i had a review asking me if Hugo and Tess would also be cousins and the answer is no. The reason is that Hugo and Rose are related to Lily, James, Albus through there mum but they arn't blood related to Harry. There only related to Harry because he married into the family. Tess is Lily, James and Albus's second cousin because she's there dads cousins daughter. So Hugo and Rose wouldn't be related to Tess in anyway at all because Tess is from harrys side of the family, so she would only be related to lily, James and Albus. I properly should of mentioned that before in case anyone got confused. So no, they are not related in anyway at all._

_MsMKT86: I was wondering where your reviews went, i really missed them. I love my Lily/Scorpius, Hugo/Tess pairings as well. There might be some more pairings braught up in the sequel. Like James/Alice maybe Fred and someone, someone to tame Fred. That would be cute._

_I don't mind Snakes weirdly, i love them. I'm not too scared of spiders either, i'm more afraid of thunder/lightening and bees and Wasps._

_Yup i'm sure Tess is a Scorpius/Lily fan. I like to think Tess sees the good in everyone a bit like Lily Evans. Even though Scorpius is a bloody git, she would be nice and caring to him if he was in some sort of trouble and then give him a good kick up the backside when needed._

_In the sequel we will properly see Chads book again and find out what it holds. This might be the start of another couple. I'm a total fangirl when it comes to adorable couples._

_Grayback will also make an appearance but he wont interact with the students until Year 3 where something might happen, not giving anything away right now. I'm currently working on ideas. I'm also open to knew ideas if anyone has any._

_Review_


	24. Going home

Tess, Hugo, Lily and Louis were sat at there indivitual Tables. A weak had passed, it was the end of the year and Professor Slughorn was stood up at the teachers desk smiling at all the happy faces. Tess however didn't feel happy, she wanted to stay and learn more.

"Another year gone" began Professor Slughorn cheerly "And before we eat our delicious feast, I regret to inform you that i am stepping down from my post as the headmaster and Professor Longbottom will be taking my place"

Loud Cheering was heard all over the hall. People clapping and whistiling about this recent news as Neville Longbottom stood up and smiled at everyone chearing for him.

"Even though Professor Longbottom will be taking my place as the headmaster, he will still resume his Herboligy post. Now, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus; In fourth place, Hufflepuff, with Two hundred and ten points; In third, Slytherin, with Two hundred and fifty points; Gryffindor has three hundred and twentie points and Ravenclaw, Three hundred and seventy."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Ravenclaw table. Tess was clapping her hands as the rest of her house was throughing there hats up in the air and cheering madly.

"Well done Ravenclaw" Professor slughorn smiled. Tess could see that the rest of the houses seemed depressed with the news that they didn't win but she saw Hugo at the gryffindor table giving her a thumbs up, Lily from the slytherin table clapping despite the fact that the rest of the slytherins were scowling at her and Louis from the hufflepuff table gave a loud whistle in her honour.

Professor Slughorn clapped his hands over the loud cheering from the ravenclaw table. In an Instant, the hogwarts hangings turned blue and bronze and on the middle of the hangers was a great big eagle.

Tess had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come and come they did. She had passed with really good marks, the best marks of the first years which was to be expected of course.

Lily, Hugo and Louis had done very well on there exams also. Lily had found out that the one subject that she had done the most well in was Defence against the dark arts, Hugo had done exceptionally well in Charms and Herboligy while Louis's one subject which he excelled at was Astornomy.

Their wardrobes were soon empty, their trunks were packed, notes were handed to every students warning them to not use magic in the holidays. "I always hope that old sluggy would forget to give us these" Fred Weasley groaned as he walked through the corridor with James by his side.

Hagrid was there to take them to the boats that sailed across the lake to get to the hogwarts express. Once they were boarding the train. Hugo, Tess, Lily and Louis found a compartment to sit in as the Hogwarts train drove away. Tess sat beside the window and watched as the countryside became greener. She was definately going to miss Hogwarts.

Once they saw that they were speeding past muggle towns, Hugo and Louis stepped out of the compartment to go and change out of there robes and settle into some comfortable clothes.

Hugo and Louis slid back into the compartment wearing jeans and t-shirts, there eyes coverd with there hands.

"Are you changed or should we leave" Hugo asked with his hands over his eyes.

"We're changed, you can look" Tess told them. Hugo and Louis removed there hands from there eyes and sighed with relief.

The train pulled into platform nine and Three-quarters at kings cross station. The four friends had to push and shove just to get off the train.

"You must come and stay this summer" hugo nudged Tess and then looked at Lily and Louis. "You guys too, have a big sleepover at my house. I'm sure mum and dad wont mind"

"Thanks" said tess "I'll take you up on that offer if Milly keeps treating me the way she has been treating me"

"Bye Tess"

"See you Tess"

Tess didn't even reconize the people who said that. It was weird to be sort of famous in the wizarding community, she now felt sorry for Harry potter who had to be put up with all that for years.

The four friends passed through the gateway one by one. "There she is mum"

It was Milly Dursley, Tess's older sister who was pointing at her. Milly seemed to look even more stuck up and moody than usual.

"Hey, Tess remember your sister doesn't know that you're not allowed to use magic outside school. Do me a favour and threaten her that you will transform her into a rat" Hugo nudged her playfully causing Tess to laugh.

"Lily"

Lily turned around and there stood Scorpius Malfoy. Lily looked up at him in surprise, he was holding her Bracelet. Lily gasped, looking down at her arm that no longer heald the bracelet that she had gotten over christmas. "How did you-"

"Found it on the platform" He slipped it into her palm. Lily looked up into his grey eyes and frowned. "You called me Lily"

"That's your name isn't it" he snapped raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah but you never call me Lily"

"Very well if you like, i'll coninue calling you by your last name." Scorpius huffed folding his arms. Lily waited for him to continue to speak. "Hopefully when we are back at hogwarts, Mason will beg us to come back to the team. I'll see you at school after the holidays" With that he just turned on his heel and left to find his parents.

Lily looked down at her bracelet and quickly attached it to her wrist, she saw her parents coming over towards Dudley and Sarah.

"Hey Big D, Tess" Harry smiled as James and Albus ran over to them. Hugo found his Parents making there way towards them. Rose had emerged out of the barrier saying a good bye to Chad Finnigan and walking over to the big group that was forming.

"Tess, i havn't got anymore letters home. So i hope that means that you didn't pull that nasty prank again" Sarah folded her arms, stairing down at her youngest daughter.

Tess shook her head. "I didn't do it again, i learnt my lesson"

"I'll see you during the holidays at some point, i hope" Louis said as he walked past Teddy and Victorie who were embracing and headed over to Bill and Fleur who were speaking to Dominique.

"Lets see your exam results" was the first thing Hermione asked for from Hugo. Hugo rolled his eyes and passed the peice of parchment to his mother. Hermione let out a pleasent shriek as she studied his results. "You did better than your father did in first year, oh i'm so proud of you. Both of you" she had suddenly pulled Hugo and Rose into a tight embracing.

"Dad, help" Hugo choked out but Ron shook his head smirking at the sight of his children being heald in a tight grip by his wife.

"How did you do Tess" Sarah asked. Tess knew she wouldn't understand what her results meant. So instead she said. "I passed with flying colours"

"She's lying" bellowed Milly finally making her voice known. "I bet you she's lying"

Tess rolled her eyes and pulled out a peice of parchment from her bag and gave it to her mother. "I didn't give it to you because you wouldn't understand"

Sarah and Dudley examined the peice of parchment and truth, no they didn't understand it.

"Wow" Hermione spoke from behind there backs. "She really did Pass with flying colours"

Sarah and Dudley pulled Tess into a hug while Milly just huffed with her arms folded across her chest. Tess pulled away from her parents and quickly hugged Hugo and Lily before leaving with her parents and sister. She couldn't wait till after the summer, after being at hogwarts for months, it was now home to her. She couldn't wait to go back.

_A/N This is the end of year 1. I shall be posting a sequel for Year 2 on Monday at 10pm Uk time. Two Chapters every night as usual. The sequel will be called Magical Secrets._

_Review_


End file.
